Karaoke Night
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. Karaoke Night at the base, and the chaos of singing is afoot. But who will sing in this torturous night? Who will laugh till their sides hurt? Read inside to find out!
1. Introduction: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Ok me and KitKat here *points to KitKat* would like to say a few words before I begin…

KitKat: Like what?

First off…I would like to say that any songs shown I don't own…and neither does KitKat…and I (and her) don't own Transformers…and this is based on the G1 version of TF!

KitKat: Nice, what else you got?

Second…the characters in the story belong to me and KitKat…and yes, RoadRage is a Autobot name already, but mine was made when I didn't know that…so don't cry to me about it…also…our characters are referee characters…they aren't paired with anyone…they are just there…

KitKat: So I am just there? Nice!! I could just pop up randomly and nobody would know who or why I am there…

-_-;…yeah…Any who…third would be the bio's…

(mine)  
Name: RoadRage  
Alt-mode: red Ferrari Enzo  
Rank: sharp-shooter under Elita-One command  
Look: helm has two black horns pointed down at a 80 degree angle, red armor, armed with a dual null-ray/blaster, insignia on the lest of her chest plate

(KitKat)  
Name: NightCat  
Alt-mode: purple Jaguar(the animal)  
Rank: Ninja Ops. under ElitaOne command  
Look: pointed cat-like helm horns, purple armor, top of her left arm has the red insignia, and sharp-retracting digits claws.

Me and KitKat: LET'S BEGIN…

* * *

Both RoadRage and NightCat were walking down the brightly light, orange corridors of the _Ark_ and heading to the Rec. Room for some Energon. They were chatting softly between each other, when RoadRage held up her black, red-armored arm to stop the femme stop next to her. NightCat opened her mouth to say something, but RoadRage shushed her. She then pointed down the hall. Coming towards them was a mech carrying a large machine with a screen. The mech's whole face was covered. The mech turned into the Rec. Room. Yellow ear fins were clearly visible. The yellow body armor and ear fins belonged to only one mech in the base. Sunstreaker. The two femmes looked at each other; then followed the mech into the Rec. Room. They stood in the doorway watching the two mechs work. Sunstreaker put the machine down on a make-shift stage made up of tables. Sideswipe was busy setting up speakers.

The femmes looked at each other again, and RoadRage cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Hey Sides'!" There was a crash and soon followed by a string of very colorful Cybertronian words. He turned and glared at the red femme, who stood there smiling and waving. NightCat let air out of her vents. Both femmes walked through the Rec. Room and sat down, facing the two mechs, at the table closest to the stage. "So Sides', what's up with the stage?" Sideswipe only grinned. Sunstreaker came up and rolled his optics.

"Karaoke Night…" Sideswipe replied. Both femmes stared at him with a blank expression. They looked at each other; then back to the smiling red twin and pouting yellow twin.

"I'm going to ask you three questions…" RoadRage said while holding up three digits, "One: How did you get Prowl and Prime to agree? Two: Why? Three: Where did you get a Transformers size Karaoke machine?" Sideswipe's smile grew.

"One: Simple my dear femme—RoadRage optic twitched—I'm persuasive." RoadRage rolled her optics.

"Let me guess. Jazz and my commander Elita." Sides just smiled in response.

"For your other questions…Two: Because there hasn't been a recent Decpticon activity. Three: Our friendly neighborhood mad scientist Autobot." RoadRage face-palmed.

"Who is all going to sing?" NighCat asked. Sideswipe shrugged. He looked at his brother, and Sunstreaker shrugged as well. The twins walked away and continued to work. RoadRage looked to the black and purple femme.

"Well…" RoadRage began. NightCat shrugged.

"Sure, why not." NightCat replied. RoadRage smiled.

"Testing. Testing. 1, 2, 3" came a voice from the speakers. RoadRage and NightCat looked up and saw Sideswipe testing the microphone. Sunstreaker was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I would like to dedicate a song to my brother." The yellow Lamborgini grumbled. Sunny began punched in the button on the machine that was on the edge of center stage. Music began to play, and Sideswipe began singing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The femme were giggling, till it turn into a all out laugh fest. RoadRage fell to the ground, clutching her metal sides.

"Oh my spark…AHAHAHAHA…"

NighCat looked at Sunstreaker, and through smiling and laughing, she asked, "Wow Sunny, don't you feel special…hahaha…" Sides just grinned, and he jumped down from stage. While attempting to put his arm on his brother's shoulder, Sunstreaker rudely shoved his brother away. RoadRage climbed up and sat back down, giggling as she did this. Sunstreaker scowled at the three Autobots, turned, and stormed away. The three laughed to themselves as he did this.

* * *

Nearly all of the Ark had come to the Karaoke Night. NightCat and RoadRage stood near the stage, looking at all of the mechs.

"Wonder when they will start?" questioned NightCat. RoadRage shrugged.

"I don't know." Footsteps were heard, and the femmes and everyone else turned their attention to the stage. Sides stopped at the mic., grinning.

"Okay, let this Karaoke Night begin. Whose first?"

There was a silent pause, and a voice came from the crowd, "I guess I'll go first…" Everyone gasped as the person approached, walked up onto the stage, and stood next to Sideswipe. It was Sunstreaker.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe stuttered. Sunstreaker rolled an optic and shoved his brother away.

"It is my time to sing….

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Everyone was slacked jawed after Sunny had finished.

"That was…" Sideswipe said with amazement in his voice.

"Amazing…" RoadRage finished. Sunstreaker smirked, turned and walked off the stage. Then RoadRage turned to Sideswipe and NightCat and said, "But maybe it should have been name 'I'm Beautiful' just for Sunny's case…" Sideswipe chuckled and nodded.

Sideswipe then turned to the crowd, "Who's next?"

**…TBC...  
**

* * *

Ok…that was the first chapter…so there is more to come…u all (the readers) can also submit songs and characters(PLZ NO OC'S!!!)…but not the listed Autobots…they are already have songs…

Prowl, Jazz, Optimus Prime, BumbleBee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Inferno, Blaster, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, FireFlight, and Trailbreaker…

KitKat: You know you are going to be busy with that for a while…

I am going to put two to a chapter…maybe three…oh..and NO THAT WAS NOT A SLASH OF SUNNYxSIDES…sry…but twincest is not my thing…

KitKat: … they actually think of that…

*nods* yep…any who…let me know what you think…give me your suggestions…

KitKat and Me: CAIO!!! *waves goodbye*

OH…forgot to tell the songs sung…

KitKat: *sigh*

AHEM…*clears throat*…

_You are my Sunshine _

_You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt


	2. Jazz, Blaster, and OC's

Okay…here is the second chapter to Karaoke Night…

KitKat: WOOHOO! *pumps fists in the air*

-_-;…well anyway…um…what should we say…

KitKat: plot bunnies eated our brains?

… *nods* yeah that is it…anyway…Me and KitKat here don't own any of the songs or Transformers! Also I would like to thank the reviewers who have reviewed already…**twindragon** idea will be used for Red Alert's song…so now he is cover…

KitKat: already? And that is great about Red Alert…

*nods*

Jazz: *runs in* WOW…I GOT FANS!...

Jazz...you haven't even shown up yet…

Jazz: but I KNOW they came here to read about me…

-_-;…KitKat, got anything to say about that…

KitKat: *looks up* Hmm? I was just staring at this bird over here… *points to the lizard on the window screen*

*facepalm* Monster vs. Aliens…and that is a lizard…

*nods* X3

Anyway…*clears throat*

Jazz: LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

-_-;…

KitKat: *points to Jazz* when did Jazz get here?

*face-palm*

* * *

NightCat and RoadRage looked out into the crowd to see who would be next. No one looked to happy or wanted to go. Except for one mech. He was grinning from audio to audio. He walked away from his close friends and began up the stairs on the side of the stage. Proudly walking across the stage and stopping at center stage, the mech took the microphone and began singing with the music once Sunstreaker started the machine up.

_Ho, Ho, Ho  
(I know I ain't hear somebody say Nuthin about hoes up in here, sshhh, ooh lord)_

_What's up Dallas, what's up (x2)  
Dallas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up San Antone, what's up (x2)  
San Antonio jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Austin, what's up (x2)  
Austin jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Houston, what's up (x2)  
Houston jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)_

_Welcome to the 2 1 4  
Big B, D Texas  
Let mr. sexes flex this lexus  
And this where the cowboys play  
They battle with my team from the bay  
Frisco  
Now I'm from the northwest  
But I likes my soul food  
So I'm calling up an old groove  
And I'm a brother with a gut  
So, hello Keana, can ya take us out to Poppa Doughs  
And don't forget about San Antone  
The last time I went thru  
I took three broads home  
And much love love to the brothers in Austin  
And the 5 1 2  
I'm flossin in Lawston  
A state that's as big as hell  
And I spot two bad ass girls in a tercel  
They said what's up (were going to Houston)  
And I said giddy up, U-turn_

_What's up Phoenix, what's up (x2)  
Phoenix jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Cali, what's up (x2)  
California jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Vegas, what's up (x2)  
Las Vegas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Sea-town, what's up (x2)  
Seattle jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)_

_Welcome to the 6 0 2  
It's a 105 in the shade  
And I'm sippin on a lemonade  
Phoenix Arizona puts the heat up on ya  
I should warn ya  
The girls as fine as California  
Speaking of Cali  
Check your mack daddy  
Hes got game, and knocks dames from Redding to the Valley  
And I can pull'em on a TJ border  
I even knock mr. G's daughter  
And come on up to the 7 0 2  
Where it's legal to gamble, and hoing is too  
The kinda city I could run wit  
Las Vegas na vi dad, I love it  
Back to the 2 0 6  
Double up my grits  
And Sea-town giving po po fits  
Chasing the skirts like a playa supposed ta  
3 4 8 roasta (ho, ho, ho... Ooh lord)_

_What's up Atlanta, what's up (x2)  
Atlanta jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Orlando, what's up (x2)  
Orlando jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Miami, what's up (x2)  
Miami jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Tampa, what's up (x2)  
Tampa jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

_Coming thru the 4 0 4  
Olympic summer, Atlanta, so lets go  
Calling up my homeboy Daddy Ray  
(Aiy Ray, what's up with the girls in GA)  
And Ray got the situation handled  
We gonna stack up six deep  
And ride to Orlando  
To the 4 0 7  
Calling up Magic Mike, we rolls in about eleven  
The gut getta gotta good ol' nine  
The next dat I gotta mash to the 3 0 5  
I get G'd like I wanna in Miami  
You undastand me, I put that on my grammie  
And swing on up to the 8 1 3  
Around Tampa, I'm dialing up Stephanie  
She got me polished like chrome  
Sittin on a throne  
I'm wore out know, I'm going home (Ooh lord)_

_What's up K.C., what's up (x2)  
Kansas City jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Cleveland, what's up  
What's up Cincinnati, what's up  
Columbus jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Little Rock, what's up (x2)  
Little Rock jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Denver, what's up (x2)  
Denver jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord)  
What's up Chicago, what's up (x2)  
Chicago jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Portland, what's up (x2)  
Portland jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up St. Louie, what's up  
What's up East Side, what's up  
St. Louis jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
What's up Tacoma, what's up (x2)  
Tacoma jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

Everyone was whistling and some had even did the dance they had found to go with it.

"Go Jazz!" RoadRage hollered and clapped.

"WooHoo! Jazz!" NightCat yelled. Jazz bowed and glowed with pride. He put the mic. up and walked off the stage, while another mech walk up the stage steps. They high-fived each other. The second mech took center stage and the mic. It was now Blaster's turn.

_Everybody shake  
Everybody groove  
Everybody shake_

_Mary, Mary, you're on my mind  
The folks are gone and the place'll be mine  
Mary, Mary, wanna be with you_

_And this is what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna put a call to you  
'Cause I feel good tonight  
And everything's gonna be right, right, right_

_I'm gonna have a good time tonight  
Rock and roll music gonna play all night  
Come on, baby, it won't take long  
Only take a minute just to sing my song_

_Boney Moroney's gonna be with him  
I said, Long Tall Sally's gonna be with Slim  
And Short Fat Fanny's gonna, she's gonna be there too_

_And this is what I'm gonna do  
Well, I've got to put a call to you  
'Cause I feel good tonight  
And everything's gonna be right, right, right_

_I'm gonna have a good time tonight  
Rock and roll music gonna play all night  
Come on, baby, it won't take long  
Only take a minute just to sing my song_

_Boney Moroney's gonna be with Jimmy  
Long Tall Sally's gonna be with him  
And Short Fat Fanny's gonna be there too_

_And this is what I'm gonna do  
I've got to put the call to you  
'Cause I feel good tonight  
And everything's gonna be right, right, right_

_I'm gonna have a good time tonight  
Rock and roll music gonna play all night  
Come on, baby, it won't take long  
Only take a minute just to sing my song_

The roar of the applause accompanied Blaster as he walked across and down the stage. He was smiling as well. Jazz and Blaster high-fived once more and began laughing at themselves. Sideswipe took the stage, while RoadRage, NightCat, and Sunstreaker walked over to congratulate the two music loving bots.

"Great job guys" NightCat commented.

"You mechs rocked!" RoadRage announced. Sunny 'shake-and-baked' Jazz.(if you don't know what a 'shake-and-bake' Ricky Bobby would be ashamed of you!)

"Those were both great performances by Jazz and Blaster. Now I would like to two lovely femmes of the designation of RoadRage and NightCat to come up here." RoadRage and NightCat looked at each other, optic brow raised. Everyone turned to them in the crowd. They looked at Sunstreaker for an answer, but Sunny only shrugged. They shrugged their own shoulders as well and began their way up the stage. Sideswipe handed them each a mic. and walked off the stage, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sides'?" they questioned as he left. Music began playing. It didn't take a rocket scientist Autobot to figure out that Sideswipe had set them up for singing. Words appeared on the screen as they followed along with their voice.  
(_italics_-RoadRage, **bold**-NightCat)

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.**

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

**It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.**

_**Can You feel it?**_

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

They finished with a bow and waved to the crowds. Cheers, whistles, and claps were heard throughout the Rec. Room for the two Earth stationed femmes. Giant flowers, compared to humans, were thrown onto the stage and at them. They caught some and soon enough there was a bouquet of flowers for each femme. They smiled with pride.

//This was a good idea, right?// NightCat said via. comm. link.

//Pit Yeah!// RoadRage replied through the comm. link. They bowed again. Sideswipe came back up clapping too. He put his arm around RoadRage neck and the other around NightCat neck. He stood in the middle of the two.

"That was great girls…" he said to them. RoadRage and NightCat smiled. They shrugged off his arms and walk off the stage together. Sideswipe took the microphone once more and spoke into it saying, "Next we have…"

…**TBC…**_

* * *

_

KitKat: okay…and then I said to him…

Jazz: OOO…I WANT TO SAY THE SONGS SUNG…

Me and KitKat: *sigh*

Jazz: Okay…

_Jump On It_ by Sir-Mix-A Lot  
_Good Times_ by Jimmy Barnes  
_Rush _by Aly and Aj

Jazz: X3

Me and KitKat: -_-

KitKat: -back to me- as I was saying…

*holds up hand* wait…where did Jazz go…*looks around*

KitKat: *looks around 2* where did that mech go?...


	3. Jazz and Prowl

Ok, Jazz came back…

Jazz: Yep…

KitKat: JAZZ!!! *hugs* I love your singing so much! You sing good Jazz…wait, what are you doing back here?

*blink blink* … *facepalm*

Jazz: X3 Thank, thank. I decide to come back for my fans…

*rolls eyes* anyway…me and KitKat don't own the songs shown here or Transformers…T_T

Jazz: aww… *hugs*

KitKat: *sigh* I know…maybe I could take credit for the mysterious plot bunny that goes around. He likes carrots.

Jazz: plot bunnies?

They live in your mind or CPU…

Jazz: *blink blink* … *pokes helm repeatly* bunnies live in my CPU?

-_-;…not really Jazz…

KitKat: maybe I should go get Ratchet…anyway…

All: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

"Me! Me! Me!" Jazz had run past Sunstreaker, RoadRage, and NightCat, and up the stage steps.

"Okay Jazz, here." Sideswipe handed him the microphone and walked off the stage. The music began, and a smirk formed on the black and white saboteur's face plate.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger  
With every move he makes another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Beware of pretty faces that you find  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind  
Ah, be careful what you say  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day  
And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day  
Oh no, you let the wrong word slip  
While kissing persuasive lips  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

_Secret agent man_

RoadRage and NightCat were whistling after Jazz had finished his encore. Everyone was clapping. Jazz walked off the stage, waving to the crowd. He walked back over to the group, but now Bluestreak had join.

"Nice job Jazz, but why did you sing again? I mean it was a good song and all, but twice. Though I got to admit you did a good job singing. But why did you sing again?..." Jazz stopped him from continuing.

"I thought that was a good song…" Jazz was now smiling. RoadRage and NightCat looked at each other and sighed.

"That is going to be your theme song, isn't it?" NightCat asked. Jazz smiled.

RoadRage grumbled and muttered under her breath, "…more like annoy us by…"

Jazz had begun talking with Blaster, Bluestreak, and Sunstreaker, but said over his shoulder, "Heard that…" RoadRage cringed.

* * *

"This next mech deserves to sing…" Sideswipe said into the mic.

"…since he works so well and keeps everything together…" Sunstreaker added.

"Prowl, come up here and sing." There was a pause, then clapping began as Jazz pushed the SIC up the stage steps and across the stage. Jazz bounded off the stage, fearing for the Twins' sparks and internally laughing. The Twins were holding back laughter as the black and white taction stared them down with optics that could kill.

Sideswipe held out the microphone and said, "Here Prowl." Prowl let out a low growl. The Twin just smiled. "Come on Prowl. Everyone is waiting." Prowl stared at them, sighed, and snatched the microphone away. After bounding off the stage in a hurry, the Twins pushed a couple of buttons on the machine and then walked over to the two femmes and friends, and an addition of Bumblebee. The music began , and Sideswipe secretly un-subspaced a video camera and began recording Prowl performance.

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do when sherrif John Brown  
come for you tell me whatcha gonna do._

_Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you_

_When you were eight  
And you had bad traits  
You go to school and you learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot you must get cool_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

_You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me _

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

_Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Soldier naw give you no break  
Not even you idren naw give you no break _

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

_Why did you have to act so mean don't you know  
You're a human being born of a mother with  
The love of a father reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
I know sometimes you want to let go_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

_You're too bad, You're too rude_

_You're too bad, You're too rude_

_Yeah_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

_You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me_

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you (repeat)_

After the music ended, no one in the Rec. Room was doing a thing. Every bot was wide-optic and slack jawed. Even Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, RoadRage, and NightCat. The four looked at each other; then up at Prowl.

"Wow…" they said in unison. Prowl smiled and walked off. Every bot began loudly applauding. Sideswipe was still recording, and he watched Prowl step down and walk away from the stage. Prowl's doorwings were up in a V shape. Jazz smiled and bounced over to the SIC and slung an arm around Prowl's neck. They walked away, shoulder-to-shoulder, talking. Sideswipe grinned when he finally remembered that he had gotten the whole song on tape and was about to sub-space the camera, when he heard Prowl's voice via. comm.-link.

//I will like to see that video recorder on my desk before this night is over. Understand?// Sideswipe sent back an 'Ok' and was about to say something to his yellow Lamborgini brother, when Prowl interrupted again. //And the tape as well.// Sideswipe sighed and replied 'Yes sir.' NightCat noticed the disappointment in Sideswipe's face and understood immediately what had happened. She placed a hand on the red Lamborgini's shoulder.

"You can always make a copy."

RoadRage came up to NightCat's side and added, "Yeah, and when you do, make me a copy, 'kay?" Sideswipe smiled and nodded. Sunstreaker then same up and nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Sides', the announcement…" Sideswipe gasped and ran up the steps and onto the stage.

"Sorry for the wait bots. And now, the next two mechs were chosen as a joint-agreement. One would sing if the other would sing. So give it up for…"

**…TBC…**

* * *

I still can't believe Sides' got Prowl to sing…

Jazz: I know right…but Prowler does have a good singin' voice…

*nods* anyway…hey KitKat…would you like to say the songs?...

KitKat: *blinks* 0.0...SONGS!!! OMG!!! I didn't know that I would be saying stuff like songs and broadcasting what was next! How come you didn't tell me about that kind of stuff! It didn't say anything like that in the contract…

*facepalm* great Bluestreak and Blurr had a kid…

Jazz: *blink blink* I agree…

Anyway…I told you 'bout this…don't u remember

-Flashback-

Oh…ok will the Karaoke group got two incredibly cool bots to sing! Jazz sang '_Secret Agent _Man' by Johnny Rivers, and Prowl sang '_Bad Boys_' by Inner Circle…well done Jazz and Prowl…

Yes…well done…

Jazz: *bows* thanks…

Anyway…See Ya!!

Jazz: Peace!

KitKat: BUNNIES!!!


	4. Ironhide and Optimus Prime

Jazz: *poking head* I think the plot bunnies are at work again.

*yelling loudly* Ratchet we may need you again!

KitKat: *giggling* Feed them carrots!

Jazz: *has stopped poking head* Would it hurt to put then in my head?

*facepalm* she's only joking with you.

Jazz: Oh.

First, All of us here would like to thank **KillforKlondike** for reviewing the last chapter and now to say that we don't…

KitKat: I wanna say it!

*gives her a look* fine.

KitKat: YAY! Ok. *closes eyes and takes a breath, then reopens eyes* We don't own any songs that are sung in this fanfic., and we don't own Transformers.

Ok good enough.

Jazz: I wanna say it next time.

Me and KitKat: We have to say it…

…*looks at KitKat* you didn't write this…

KitKat: *looks away* ok, anyway…

All: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

"…Ironhide!" There was a mix between claps and laughter. Ironhide slowly made his way through the crowd and up the stage steps. If mechs could blush, NightCat and RoadRage guessed, Ironhide's face would be as red as his armor. Sideswipe grinned as he handed Ironhide the microphone and walked off, leaving the red warrior alone on the stage, mic. in hand. Sideswipe presses several buttons on the Karaoke machine, and continued to walk over to his brother and friends. Ironhide took a deep intake of air and began to sing with the music and lyrics which appeared on the screen. RoadRage thought only ole 'Hide would sing this song.

_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

_I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

_I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

_And when I walk the street, kings and queens step aside  
Every woman I meet, they all stay satisfised  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby, when I see you make my own  
And I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone  
__B-B-B-B-Bad  
__B-B-B-B-Bad  
__B-B-B-B-Bad_

_WHOO Bad to the bone_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker now walked up to the stage and stopped next to Ironhide. The cheers, laughter, and claps continued on after the song ended. They patted the red mech on the shoulder and back. Sideswipe muttered something and pointed to the edge of the side stage. RoadRage and NightCat assumed the red Lambo. twin told Ironhide to stay over on the side of the stage for something. Their assumption was correct. Sunstreaker walked off the stage, and NighCat was about to ask what that was about, but he shushed her. She pouted and sent a message over comm.-link.

//Who agreed to sing if 'Hide sung?//

//Heh, heh. Look.// Sunstrekaer indicated with his pointed digit to the mech that was walking to the stage. NightCat jaw hit the ground. She then reached over and began poking RoadRage, who was talking with Bluestreak and Blaster. The red femme waved the hand away, but the purple jaguar femme continued, not taking her optics off the mech as he reached the steps. She poked RoadRage header till the finally the red Ferrari whirled around and glared at the other Earth stationed femme. NightCat pointed to the mech walking across the stage towards Sideswipe. RoadRage's jaw hit the ground as well. The mech took the microphone. Musice started up, and soon the Rec. Room was filled with Optimus Prime's voice.

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill, with the skill to survive_

During the middle of the middle of the performance, both NightCat and RoadRage heard their names being said through their comm.-links.

//NightCat. RoadRage.// the first voice said. It was soft, yet commanding.

//NightCat. RoadRage.// the second voice said via. comm.-link. This voice was tough sounding.

Their optics went wide was they instantly knew who those two voices belonged to. They turned their heads and spotted the two speakers standing in the back, hiding a bit. A smile graced both Earth-stationed femmes.

_  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger_

At the end of the song, there was silence; then a slow clapping turned into an applause. Sideswipe clapped as he made his way from where Ironhide was at on the side stage to Optimus Prime. He patted his commander on the back, and Optimus handed him the microphone back. Prime then walked over to Ironhide and stood there with him.

Sideswipe spoke into the microphone, "Wasn't that a great performance by 'Hide and Optimus?" Cheers replied the red Lambo. Sideswipe turned to Optimus and Ironhide. "You may go sir." Optimus nodded and both the red mech and red and blue mech walked off the stage. RoadRage and NightCat walked over to the two mech, who just stepped from the steps. Optimus and Ironhide had their backs to the crowd.

"Umm…Optimus, sir…Ironhide…" RoadRage began. Both looked at them, but a voice form behind caught both of their attentions.

"Oh Optimus, I didn't know you had a wonderful singing voice…"

"Same with you 'Hide…" The two mechs went stiff and then slowly turned around. Behind them was Elita-One and Chromia.

"H-h-hey Elita…"

"Chr-chromia…" The two femmes smirked at their mechs. NightCat and RoadRage looked at each other and smiled. They turned and walked away, leaving the four to talk. They walked over to Sunstreaker and friends.

"Well…" Sunstreaker began. The two just smiled.

"Next will be…" Sideswipe said into the microphone from on the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

Ratchet: *finishes looking at Jazz's head* well…his systems and CPU is normal…

Jazz: *grumbles* told ya…

-_-; *sigh*

Ratchet: well…goodbye… *leaves*

KitKat: Well it was worth a try…Don't worry we'll find something wrong with him one day.

Ok.

Jazz: *glares at the two*

KitKat: Hey Jazz wanna tell everyone what was sung? I'll give you a prize if ya do.

Jazz: Ok, well today's songs were '_Bad to the Bone_' by George Thorogood and '_Eye of the Tiger_' by Survivor…ok so what's my prize?

KitKat: *hitting Jazz V8 style* You're it! *runs off*

Jazz: Hey! *runs after her* No fair!

KitKat: *in another room and is followed by Jazz* Haha…Hey wait! Don't! NOOO!!

*A big crash can be heard*

Jazz: *in the other room* I am so sorry! I'm sorry!

KitKat: *in the other the room* I am going to get you for that!

*facepalm* Ok, well bye!


	5. Inferno and Red Alert

Optimus Prime: What happen?

*shrugs*

Ratchet: *finishes putting bandaids on KitKat and patching up Jazz* there…

KitKat: oww… *rubs head*

Jazz: oww… *rubs helm*

Prowl: What happen?

KitKat: Jazz tripped me while we were running…

Prowl: Why were you running?

Jazz: Tag Prowler.

Prowl: *optic twitch*

*sigh* well…now that is taken care of…

Sideswipe: I WANT TO SAY IT!!!

… ?

Sunstreaker: He means the introduction…

Oh…sure…

Sideswipe: Ahem…KitKat and Anaya(the author) does not own the songs shown or Transformers…

Sunstreaker: Primus help us all if they did…

Me/KitKat: XP Oh…and the song for Red Alert was suggested by the reviewer **twindragon**…Thankz!!!

Prowl: *rolls optics*

Optimus Prime: *shakes head*

Ratchet: *grumbles*

Me/KitKat/Jazz/Sideswipe: ENJOY!!

* * *

"…Inferno, come up here!" Claps followed the firetruck mech as he walk away from Red Alert and to the stage. He walked up the steps and, while waving, he crossed the stage and over to Sideswipe.

The red Lambo. handed him the microphone, and Inferno replied, "Thank you."

"No problem." Sideswipe walked off the stage and to the group, while his twin programmed the machine to start playing. Music flowed out of the speakers, as well as Inferno's voice.

_Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!  
__Burnin'!_

_To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high  
__People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?  
__(the folks are flaming) Folks were screamin' - out of control  
__It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode  
__I heard somebody say_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burnin'!_

_Satisfaction (uhu hu hu) came in the chain reaction  
__(burnin') I couldn't get enough, (till I had to self-destroy) so I had to  
__self destruct, (uhu hu hu)  
__The heat was on (burnin'), rising to the top, huh!  
__Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)  
__And that is when my spark got hot  
__I heard somebody say_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down, yoh!  
__Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burnin'!_

_Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!  
__That makes me know there's (somebody) a party somewhere_

_Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?  
__I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,  
__The heat was on, rising to the top  
__Everybody's goin' strong  
__That is when my spark got hot  
__I heard somebody say_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
__Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
__Burnin'!_

_I just can't stop  
__When(till) my spark gets hot  
__Just can't stop  
__When my spark gets hot_

_Burning, burning, burning, burning..._

A smile was plastered on Inferno's face plate. Cheers ran throughout the Rec. Room. Sideswipe walked back up the steps, clapping along with everyone else.

"That was great Inferno."

"Thank you Sideswipe" Inferno replied him with a smile. The red warrior nodded his reply back. He was about to reach for the microphone, when Inferno spoke again.

"Sideswipe, can I nominate someone to sing?" Inferno asked. Sideswipe look out into the crowd; then back to the red firetruck mech.

"Sure, why not. I don't see a problem with that. Who do you recommend?" Sideswipe asked. The smile on Inferno's face grew.

"Red Alert." Everyone and everything went quiet. Red Alert's optics grew. He did not move from his spot. RoadRage and NightCat looked at him; then at each other. They smiled. With a bounce in their step, they bounded over to the SD and got behind him and pushed. They pushed him over to the stage and up the steps. The red Ferrari femme and purple jaguar femme stood at the edge of the side stage. Red Alert slowly made his way across the stage. He finally made his way to Inferno and Sideswipe. Inferno then handed him the microphone.

"Here ya go Red'."

Red Alert stared at the microphone; paused; to the mic.; then spoke, "Thank you Inferno." Inferno and Sideswipe walked off the stage. Sunstreaker pressed some buttons, and the music began.

_I know I've been mistaken  
__But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
__I've got some imperfections  
__But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
__You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
__And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
__Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I hope you're not intending  
__To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
__and you're so independent  
__you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
__You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
__And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
__Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment  
__I'm willing to bleed for you  
__I needed fulfillment  
__I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me  
__I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
__But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
__I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way  
__To keep me right here waiting  
__You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
__And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
__Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting _

"Go Red!" RoadRage called out, clapping as she did.

"Go Reddy!" NightCat, repeating it several more times over. Red Alert smiled, helm horns lit up. Inferno came back up the stage and patted the SD on the back. Both red and white mechs walked off the stage. Sideswipe came back on, clapping along with every other bot.

He reached the microphone, picked it up, and said into it, "Wasn't that two great performances?!" Cheers and applauds replied him. The red Lamborgini smiled. "And next up to sing is…"

…**TBC…**

* * *

Di DO di DO DO DO di di DO…

KitKat: di di di DO…

Jazz: DO!

Me/KitKat/Jazz: XD

Sunstreaker/Sideswipe: …

Where did Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl go? *looks around*

Jazz: Prowlie?

Sunstreaker: left…

Oh…

KitKat: hey Sides'?

Sideswipe: yeah?

Hmm?

KitKat: would you like to say the songs sung?

Sideswipe: sure!

Sunstreaker/me: *sigh*

Sideswipe: ok…the songs sung were '_Disco Inferno_'by The Trammps and '_Right Here_' by Staind…

Jazz: di DO di DO DO DO di di DO di di di DO DO!

Me/KitKat/Sideswipe: *claps* X)

Sunstreaker: -_- *rolls optics*

Everyone: LATER!!

Oh…everyone…PLEASE!!! Give ideas…

KitKat: please…

I need songs and bots…and of course I will give you credit…

KitKat: *nods* so please…and don't send us songs for the listed bots below…they already have sung or have songs…so DON'T SEND US SONGS FOR THEM…but anyone other bot…PLEASE DO!!!

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, Fireflight, and Seaspray!

*nods* so don't send us any songs for the listed bots…but anyone else is an OK!

Everyone: SEE YA! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL US WHO SHOULD SING!


	6. Trailbreaker and Brawn

Well…who is saying the intro.?

Bumblebee: I will…

Ok…

Bumblebee: KitKat and the author do not own the songs sung…and they don't own Transformers…

I also need to add that this fanfic. will include bots during and post the Transformers original Movie…but remember this…this fanfic. is set before the movie..

KitKat: …RAWR!!!

…

Bumblebee: …

KitKat: What?! I am expressing how I feel at the moment…

Me/Bee: we noticed…

I guess that ends the intro. …

Bumblebee: I guess…

KitKat?

KitKat: What?! You're ending it already?! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Me/Bee: -_-;

Anything else to add? Hmmm….

KitKat: I AM HYPER!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!

-_-…of course you do…well…

All: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

"Trailbreaker" Sideswipe announced. Every bot applauded as the Defense Strategist bot walked through the crowd and up onto the stage. He made it over to Sideswipe and took the microphone. The red Lambo. walked off the stage and joined the group that consisted of the two femmes stationed on Earth, yellow scout, golden Lambo., Communications Officer, and gunner. Sunstreaker then walked over and pressed 'play' on the machine. Music filled the air, as did Trailbreaker's voice.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_

Cheers came after the song.

"Who's next?" asked NightCat. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Hmm…" RoadRage hummed. The red sharpshooter spotted an unsuspecting mech. She grinned and contacted her three friends. They then joined in on the smiling. Then all four of them walked over.

"Hey Brawn, may we ask you a favor?" the red warrior began, grinning. Brawn had been talking with Huffer and Gears. He stopped and all of three of them listened to the question.

"No" came his reply.

"Oh please!" begged RoadRage.

"No."

"Will give you a canister of high-grade" Sideswipe added. The three mini-bots and bigger bots looked at the red warrior. He just smiled and held out his hand out for Brawn. Brawn looked at it; then smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it." They shook hands, and Brawn began his way up the stage. Sideswipe smiled and walked over to the machine to start it up. The yellow warrior and two femmes watched him, optic ridge raised.

"He's persuasive…" RoadRage said.

NightCat nodded and said, "Yeah, I fear sort-of for Brawn…"

"Yeah…" Sunstreaker stated. RoadRage looked at them.

"Why?" she asked. The yellow Lamborgini and purple jaguar sighed.

"Do you think Sides' high-grade is the safest high-grade. He makes it himself. It is super strong. The fumes once knock him into stasis" Sunstreaker explained.

"Oh…" From the crowd, the three watched as Sideswipe finished messing with the machine. It looked like he was having trouble. From the stage, Brawn looked annoyed. All three let air out of their vents.

//He's hopeless…// NightCat sent her two friends via. comm.-link.

//Idiot…// Sunstreaker sent. RoadRage just shook her head. Sunstreaker then walked over to the machine to see why his twin was messing with it.

As this was going on, Optimus had been standing with Elita-One in the crowd, when someone called him.

"Optimus, sir?" Both turned around to see Magnus, Hot Rod, Blurr, Springer, and Arcee standing there, looking around.

"Ultra Magnus…" Optimus replied.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked. Optimus smirked from behind his mask.

"Oh, it is a Karaoke Night. The twins thought of it" Elita answered him.

"Karaoke?" asked Arcee. Both commanders nodded.

"It is where bots sing…" All five Autobots raised their optic ridges. The commanders smiled and pointed to the stage.

"Just watched" Optimus said.

Sideswipe finally finished, and the music began. Brawn sang along with the music and lyrics.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline_

_We live our lives on the frontline  
__We're not afraid of the fast times_

_We live our lives on the frontline  
__We're not afraid of the fast times_

_We've got to lead the way_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Stand beside, on the frontline  
__Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry  
__Everybody, with your fists raised high  
__Let me hear your battle cry, tonight  
__Stand beside, or step aside  
__We're on the frontline!_

The five new-coming Autobots clapped unsurely along with everyone else. Sideswipe walked onto the stage. Brawn then walked off the stage, after he placed the microphone back on the stand.

"Ok everyone…who's next…" he asked. All optics watched as the next mech made his way to the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

First is the say the songs sung…Bee…

Bumblebee: Trailbreaker sang '_Move Along_' by All American Reject and Brawn sang '_Frontline_' by Pillar…

Second would be the list of bots who have/will sing…SO NO PICKIN'…anyone else…sure, go ahead…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, and SkyFire!

KitKat: Long list! I wanna sing! It would be fun!

*blink blink* -_-

Bumblebee: …but we don't have a karaoke machine…

KitKat: I brought one! *plugs in machine*

*facepalm*

Bumblebee: X)

KitKat: *starts singing* *throws a mic. at Bee*

Bumblebee: *catches mic. and sings alongs* X)

-_-…CIAO!...

Kit/Bee: *continues to sing*


	7. Bumblebee and Blurr

…Bluestreak is here with me and KitKat now…

Bluestreak: Hi everyone! Oh, that includes the readers. I hope you like this fanfiction so far, though I haven't sung yet. I don't know why. Why haven't I sung?

0.o…oh yeah, 'bout that…I haven't found a song for you…

Bluestreak: Well, I could help you. You know I found a good song on the internet. Did you know you can buy stuff on the internet. It is awesome and-

Blue! Hush!

Bluestreak: epp…

KitKat: …Yeah, I guess you were right when you said I could be Bluestreak and Blurr's kid.

*nods* told ya…

Bluestreak: *blink blink* me…blurr…you… *points to KitKat*…0.o…

Blue? *pokes and he falls over*

KitKat: *stares at Blue* are you ok? Was it me? What'd I do? Should I go get Ratchet? Do you need a band-aid? OMG!

*blink blink* … *facepalm* yeah…yeah go get Ratchet…

KitKat: *goes off*

Well…Enjoy the chapter! *stares at fallen Blue* OH, and the song Blurr sings was suggested by **kali yugah**…THANKZ!

KitKat: *off somewhere* FOUND HIM!

* * *

"WooHoo! Go Bee!" Spike called out from the crowd. Carly was standing next to him, a smile on her face. Both human teenagers had been allowed to stay over this late at night, for there was no school tomorrow morning.

"Go Bee!" Carly cried out, cupping her hands around her mouth as she did this.

Bee smiled at his friends and comarades, took the microphone from Sideswipe, and began to sing along once Sunstreaker got the music to play.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place,  
Where a heros welcome would be waiting for me.  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face,  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance.  
I will find my way if I can be strong.  
I know every mile would be worth my while,  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong._

_Down an unknown road to embrace my fate,  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you.  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait.  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back, I can go the distance,  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat,  
It's an uphill slope,  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah._

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part,  
For a heros strength is measured by his heart, ohh..._

_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance,  
I will search the world, I will face it's harms,  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance,  
'Till I find my heros welcome waiting in your arms._

_I will search the world, I will face it's harms  
'Till I find my heros welcome waiting in your arms._

Everyone cheered for the yellow scout. A big grin was ever present on his face. Sideswipe walked back onto the stage, clapping along with the other bots. Bumblebee turned and was about to hand the red warrior the microphone, when a blue blur intervene and took the microphone. Blurr was now standing on the stage with the mic. in hand.

"CanIgoSides'? PleasecanIgo. Ireallywanttosing" the blue mech said in less than three seconds. Sidswipe blink, caught the word 'sing,' and nodded.

"Sure Blurr, you can sing." Blurr smiled, and Bumblebee and Sideswipe walked off the stage.

RoadRage and NightCat walked over to Sunstreaker, who was present by the karaoke machine.

The purple jaguar/ninja bot put on her best 'puppy optics' and pleaded, "Can I press the button?" Both RoadRage and Sunstreaker's optic ridges rose.

"Umm…sure 'Cat…" He moved to the side to let her get to the machine. NightCat grinned and bounced over. She pressed the large 'play' button, and the music began playing. RoadRage sighed.

NightCat bounced back, optic ridge rose, and asked, "What?!" RoadRage shook her head.

"Nothing…" the red Ferrari replied her friend. NightCat shrugged and turned to the stage. All three of them began to listen to Blurr's singing, but since he sang so fast, they had to replay his singing slower to understand it.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_

After the slower version, everyone understood him and cheered for him. Blurr smiled at the applause for him. Sideswipe walked back up the stage and walked over to Blurr. The red warrior plucked the microphone from the blue bot's servos.

"That was good Blurr" Sideswipe complimented. Blurr nodded his head; then a second later he was off the stage. A breeze of wind hit Sideswipe. He smiled and turned to the crowd of bots and human companions.

"Who wants to go next?" One innocent enough bot hatched a plan. He walked from his group of friends in the crowd to the stage. He ascended the steps, while figuring his plan out. It was genius. He made his way to Sideswipe, all optics on him. The red Lamborghini watched him; then handed him the microphone. "Here ya go…"

…**TBC…**

* * *

Ratchet: *finishes repairs on Blue* Done! *packs up and leaves*

Blue?

Bluestreak: *sits up* ugg…

KitKat: SORRY! *hugs him*

Blue: *hugs back* It's ok…

Well then…

All: BYE!

KitKat: The songs?

OH! Blue…

Blue: Bumblebee sang_'I Can Go the Distance_' by Michael Bolton, and Blurr sang '_Yours to Hold_' by Skillet. Both were good songs. Wish I could sing a song. What about the mechs who already have sung and the ones going to sing?

OH! forgot…DON'T PICK THE FOLLOWING MECHS! And people…please keep the suggests mech-male and femme-female orientated…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, and SkyFire!


	8. Hot Rod and others

Sunstreaker: tell me again why I have to say it…

'cause I will give you an extra shinny-maker wax…

Sunstreaker: hmmm…

OH PLEASE!

KitKat: …Bunnies! Just do it! She's offering something good!

Sunstreaker: Fine…*grumbles* Anaya(the author) and KitKat don't own the songs sung or Transformers…happy now?

XD yep…*tosses can of wax* go nuts Sunshine…

Sunstreaker: *catches can* shut up…

KitKat: *laughs* good job Sunny, you're the greatest!

Sunstreaker: X)…why thank you. At least someone is nice around here…*glares at me*

What Sunflower?!

Sunstreaker: *rolls optics*

KitKat: Sunflower? Sunshine? Where are all of these names coming from?

Sunstreaker: *rolls optics*

Oh…just names Sides' picked out to piss him off…and hey, when you have the name 'Sunstreaker', you can't help coming up with funny nicknames…

Sunstreaker: *grumbles* whatever…let's just end this long introduction…

KiKat: *hugs Sunny* I'll just stick to Sunny, ok? Hey let's play a game!

Sunstreaker: Sunny…I guess that is fine, and what kind of game?

ENJOY THE CHAPTER! and I would like to thank **SsafsFlare** for the idea! THANKS!!!

Sun./KitKat: *plays a game*

* * *

"Thanks Sides', but the song I am singing needs other singers besides me. Anyone want to sing-along?" Hot Rod addressed to the Sideswipe and the crowd.

Springer looked at Arcee, who looked at him as well, and shrugged. While Springer was walking up to the stage, a couple more bots joined in on it. They too walked onto the stage. Springer, followed by several more bots, joined Hot Rod on the stage. Standing on the stage now was Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Jazz-who was wearing his signature smirk-, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

"I guess could sing as well" the red Lamborghini said, smirking. His yellow brother nodded to his statement.

_What harm could come from singing again?_ Sunstreaker thought. The microphone was placed back on its stand, and the seven Autobots stood together in a line going across the stage. RoadRage was the one now to press the 'play' button now. The music began. When the bots began singing, they also began…DANCING! The red Ferrari femme nearly choked up her Energon.  
(look up the video and dance if you want to know what the dance looks like! And excuse any and all the vulgar in the song…can't change the lyrics…)

_Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)_

_We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads oh yeah  
(Keep talking whoa keep talking)  
Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money, i'll kill to get the money)  
With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit  
In Grease Lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins oh yeah  
We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
Grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_

_Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning_

Everyone decided to join in on the dance. Once the song ended, the seven bots struck a pose. Each one of them was grinning.

//You guys were great!// NightCat sent via. comm.-link to the Twins.

//We know.// they sent back. NightCat rolled her optics and grinned.

Then, RoadRage sent, //Not bad. The ending was nice.//

//Yeah, I know. We are awesome like that.// Sideswipe sent back to her, while waving to the crows. RoadRage rolled her optics. The seven disbanded, leavening Sideswipe alone on the stage.

He took a step forward and said into the microphone, "So, who wants to sing next?" Silence replied him. "Anyone?..."

A group of Autobots replied him, "We'll go Sides'."

"And me, I guess…" another voice added in from the crowd.

…**TBC…**

* * *

Sun./KitKat: *finishes the game*

Who won? And why didn't y'all play tag?

KitKat: It's a tie, and didn't we have that conversation already?

Sunstreaker: *whispers* I won really…

*rolls eyes* sure you did Sunray…and, oh yeah…heh heh heh…

KitKat: I still will get my revenge on him any chance I get. Like right about now, he should run through here with jelly and squirrels on his head…

Sun./me: 0.o…

-TEN SECONDS LATER-

Jazz: *runs in with jelly and squirrels on his head* AHHHHHHHHHHHH…*runs out*

*outside the room*

Jazz: *bumps into Prowl* Help me Prowler!!

Prowl: *blink blink* 0.0 *falls over fritzing*

*inside room*

Sunstreaker: poor jazz…

*nods* yeah…

KitKat: His fault. . . *sigh* I better go help him. *gets up and chases after the jelly-ified, squirrel-ified Jazz*

Sunstreaker: well then…Hot Rod and the others bots sang '_Grease Lightning_' by John Travolta!

CIAO!!! OH…Don' pick the following mechs…and remember when requesting songs…make sure they are male-mech and female-femme oriented songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, and SkyFire!


	9. Aerialbots and Skyfire

So…joining us now is…

Fireflight: Me! Fireflight! Aerialbot!

KitKat: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!

0.o..ok…anyway, me and KitKat here don't own Transformers or any of the songs sung!

Fireflight: and this is the chapter where…

*covers his mouth* sshhh…don't spoil it!

KitKat: …..*looks over at the kitchen table* SUGAR!!! *dives for it*

Fireflight: Sugar?

It is like high-grade…for KitKat

Fireflight: oh…

KitKat: he he he!

*rolls eyes* oh great…anyway…this song and singers was requested by **KillforKlondike**! THANKS!!!

Fireflight: *blink blink* well then…

All: ENJOY!!

* * *

"Alright" Sideswipe replied to the six bots. They all walked up and onto the stage from the side steps and stood around the microphone stand and Sideswipe. The red frontliner nodded his approval and walked across the stage and down the stage steps.

Sunstreaker took a step forward from standing with the two Earth stationed femmes to the karaoke machine. He programmed the machine to once again to randomly pick a song like it had down for the other mechs and femmes. Once the machine picked a song, the yellow frontliner pressed the 'play' button, and the music began. Soon following was the combine voices of the Aerialbots and Skyfire. Once the song continued, everyone clapped along with the beat of the song, and a few even whistled.

_Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight  
So stick around  
You're gonna hear electric __music__  
Solid walls of sound__the Jets_

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out  
B-B-B-Bennie and_

_Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie, she's really keen  
She's got electric boots  
A mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Hey kids, plug into the faithless  
Maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive, let us take ourselves along  
Where we fight our parents out in the streets  
To find who's right and who's wrong_

_Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie, she's really keen  
She's got electric boots  
A mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie, she's really keen  
She's got electric boots  
A mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

_Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets_

Before the song had ended, NightCat began comm.-ing RoadRage.

//I have an idea.//

//What?// RoadRage replied.

//Well, I was thinking. Since the mechs and Aerialbots sang in groups, why don't we femmes also group sing?//

//Define 'we', 'Cat?// questioned RoadRage.

//Well, Road', 'we' as in you, me, Elita, Chromia, and Arcee. So, how about it?//

The red sharpshooter thought over about it; then replied, //Well…we have to ask them first.//

The song and singing ended just as RoadRage and NightCat finished their internal conversation. Everyone was cheered and clapping at the performance. The red Ferrari turned to face her friend to ask her when they were going to ask, but a smile on the jaguar femme's face stopped her.

"They said 'Yes'!" NightCat cried with joy and excitement. RoadRage looked form her friend to the back of the Rec. Room. She spotted the three femmes, who, once she made optic contact, were smirked and nodded their heads. RoadRage smirk and turned her head back to her friend.

"You sure do have a way with words."

NightCat smirked and exclaimed, "Yep!" RoadRage grinned.

Sideswipe walked onto the stage as RoadRage and NightCat finished their conversation and stopped at the microphone stand.

He then said into the microphone, "Who's next?"

"Us!" cried RoadRage and NightCat. Sunstreaker turned his head towards them, and Sideswipe looked down from the stage. The two femmes smirked and climbed up onto the stage's edge and stood next to the red Lamborghini. "But we are not the only ones that are going to sing." They glanced over and saw that, true to their word, the three other femmes were making their way through the crowd.

…**TBC…**

* * *

KitKat: *is sleeping*

*looks at KitKat*

Fireflight: *looks from KitKat to me* is she-

Sshh…she's sleeping…

Fireflight: oh…

KitKat: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Well then…the song sung by the Aerialbots and Skyfire was '_Bennie and the Jets_' by Elton John. Also…don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, and Moonracer!

Also…HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL!!!


	10. Femmes

RoadRage: well, since the author and co-author are missing…

NightCat: WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!!

RoadRage: *stares at her* yeah, like 'Cat said…so I guess we are stuck doing the intro.

NightCat: Yep…any idead how to do that?

RoadRage: umm….*scratches helm*

NightCat: I thought so. Well, I think they said something about Kat going into a sugar coma.

RoadRage: …*shakes head* and I think Anaya(author) is sleeping…

NightCat: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well maybe I should go check on them…

RoadRage: *shrugs* I guess…oh! *sees a note* what is this? *reads aloud* The author and co-author does not own the song sung or Transformers! The song sung was requested by **Lambor Terror Lep**. *blink blink* I guess that is the intro.

NightCat: Well on with the show! *leaves to go check on the others*

RoadRage: *nods* yep…

* * *

While the femmes were walking from the back of the crowd to the stage, the Dinobots, who had been sitting off to the side of the crowd in alt-mode, began to talk to each other.

"Me Grimlock wonder what them femmes going to sing."

Swoop, who was the only Dinobot no in alt-mode, replied, the T-Rex, "Me Swoop do not know.

Snarl soon finished with, "Me Snarl wonder too. Sshh…femmes going to sing now."

Once the three other femmes made it to the stage, RoadRage comm.-ed Sunstreaker and told him what to play. The yellow Lamborghini, on the ground below, nodded and then programmed the machine to play the requested song. Sideswipe, on the stage, handed each of the five femmes a microphone. The red Lamborghini then smirked, which caused the two Earth stationed smirk as well. He nodded to the Cybertron stationed femmes, earning him a nod back, and a nod to RoadRage and NightCat, who also nodded back at him. Then Sideswipe to leave and walked off the stage. He walked around the stage and to the front where his twin brother was. The yellow Twin then pressed the 'play' button. The music began, and then soon following came the femmes voices.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

The bots in the crowd cheered and whistled for the femmes as they finished the song and bowed. They waved and smiled back at the cheering crowd.

//Best idea?// NightCat asked the other femmes who were standing and waving with her.

//Best idea.// They replied. The applause died down as Sideswipe walked up onto the stage. He smiled and nodded to the femmes, who did the same.

He turned to the crowd and said, "How about another round of applause for the lovely femmes?!" Another roar of applause exploded, and the red Lamborghini half-turned his head to look back at RoadRage and NightCat to smirk. They smirked back. He turned his head back around.

They femmes then took leave and headed off the stage while Sideswipe spoke into the microphone, "Ok, whose is the next bot to sing?" The next bot walked from the back of the crowd, after being convinced to sing, to the stage. He headed around to the side of the stage and walked up the stairs and then towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe smiled, handed the bot the microphone, and said, "Here you go…"

…**TBC…**

* * *

NightCat: Well everyone is OK! Is the ending like the opening? Do we read that paper again? Maybe we should!

RoadRage: *shrugs* IDK. *reads paper* The song sung was '_Man, I Feel Like a Woman_' by Shania Twain.

NightCat: Well, is that it? We should practice more often and/or do this more often.

RoadRage: *shrugs* I guess.

NightCat: BYE!

RoadRage: PEACE! Oh…there is more on the card…*reads and says aloud* Don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, and Moonracer!


	11. Ultra Magnus and Bluestreak

Sorry about not being here in the last chapter's intro. …

KitKat: Tis okay.

RoadRage: what happen?

Fell asleep…

KitKat: Once again, tis okay. Just warn someone next time.

NightCat: ZZZZzzzz…

*blink blink* Kit…you were in a sugar coma…

RoadRage: a what coma?

KitKat: I know, but I couldn't warn someone…

I realized that…well then…we don't own Transformers or the songs sung, but I own RoadRage, and KitKat owns NightCat…

RoadRage: Own me?!

*sigh* you know what I mean…

NightCat: *wakes up for a bit* Didn't they have a really long discussion about that with us?

KitKat: I did with you, but IDK about Anaya and RoadRage…

We did…but someones *glares at RoadRage* forgets easily…also… **SsafsFlare** requested that Ultra Magnus sing the song he sings…so yeah…

RoadRage: *shrugs* whatever…Enjoy the chapter…

Enjoy…

KitKat: ENJOY!!!

NightCat: *falls asleep*

* * *

"…Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus nodded and took the microphone. He was only doing this because Optimus said it was a good idea.

_:Flashback:_

_Ultra Magnus had been talking with Optimus since he arrived. Once the mech had finished, there was a pause before anyone else spoke._

"_Ultra Magnus" Elita-One began._

"_Yes Ma'am" he replied._

"_Why don't you sing with everyone else?"_

"_Ma'am?" responded Ultra Magnus to the strange question. Sing? His optic ridge rose. The Commander of the Femme Corp. wanted him to sing? But why? "May I ask why Ma'am?" Elita-One chuckled, as well as Optimus—but his was quieter—._

"_Well, everyone else has. Even Optimus here, so I just was wondering if you wanted or was going to sing that is all" she replied him. _

_Ultra Magnus paused and thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea, but…really, was he really going to or planning to sing? _

"_You might like it."_

_A voice snapped Ultra Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked at Optimus, the one who had spoken and mulled about it. Then finally, he nodded. Both commanders smiled, and Ultra Magnus cycled air through his vents._

_:Flashback Ends:_

Once the flashback was over, Ultra Magnus nodded to Sideswipe, who then left the stage to the blue and red mech. He cycled air through his vents once more and stood up straight once the music began. He then began signing the words off the screen of the karaoke machine.

_This is the price of commanding–  
You always stand alone,  
Let no one near  
To see the fear  
Behind the mask you've grown  
This is the price of commanding_

_This is the price of commanding–  
That you watch your dearest die,  
Sending women and men  
To fight again,  
And you never tell them why  
This is the price of commanding_

_This is the price of commanding–  
That mistakes are signed in red–  
And that you won't pay  
But others may,  
And your best may wind up dead  
This is the price of commanding_

_This is the price of commanding–  
All the death that haunt your sleep  
And you hope they forgive  
And so you live  
With your memories buried deep.  
This is the price of commanding._

_This is the price of commanding–  
That if you won't, others will.  
So take you post,  
Mindful to each ghost–  
You've a debt to them to fill  
This is the price of commanding.  
This is the price of commanding.  
This is the Price -- of commanding._

Once the mech had finished singing, the rest of the Autobots began to clap and cheer. Ultra Magnus bowed, put the microphone up, and walked off the stage. As he walked off, Sideswipe walked onto it. The red Frontliner stopped at the microphone stand and smirked.

"Who's the next lucky bot who wants to go next?" There was a pause; then the next bot walked over, up, and onto the stage. It was Bluestreak.

The Gunner made it to Sideswipe and began, "I would like to sing Sides'. It looks fun, even though I have never really sung before. I guess there is first for everything and-"

The red Lamborghini held his hands up and said, "Ok, ok, ok Blue', you can sing. Here…" Then he handed the black and grey Datsun the microphone and walked away. Bluestreak smiled and waited to begin. Sideswipe, once he had made it to the front of the stage on the ground, pressed the 'play' button. Music began, along with Bluestreak's singing.

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_  
_d__a ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die_

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
__d__a ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die_

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
__d__a ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die  
__da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die  
da ba dee da ba die_

Everyone was clapping with and after the song. Only NightCat wasn't, because she was doubled over.

"I get IT! He's 'Blue'-streak, and he's 'Blue'. AHAHAHAHAAH…" RoadRage and Sunstreaker just shook their heads. Sideswipe, who had clapped along too, was already up the stage steps when the clapping had died down.

He walked over and patted the Datsun on the back and said, "Good job Blue'!" Bluestreak nodded and walked off the stage. Sideswipe nodded back and said into the microphone, "Who's next?"

The next mech yelled out from the crowd, "Sides', I'll GooOOO!" Sideswipe nodded, and the mech walked up onto the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

KitKat: *pounces on NightCat*

NightCat: AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

KitKat: hehehe…well you were asleep…

Me/RoadRage: *sweat drop*

NightCat: *leaves* I am tired…bye!

KitKat: I am going to go scare her again. Hehehe. See y'all…

RoadRage/me: *sweat drop*

RoadRage: and you work with her?...

*sigh* I know…anyway…the songs sung were '_The Price of Command_' by Mercedes Lackey and '_I'm Blue_' by Eiffel 65…

RoadRage: Blue' was pretty good…

*nods* yeah…

NightCat: *from a far distance* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KitKat: *runs in room* Help! She's gonna get me! *runs out*

RoadRage/me: *blink blink*

NightCat: *runs in* WHERE DID SHE GO?!?!?

RoadRage/Me: *blink blink* *points to where Kit ran to*

NightCat: *runs that way*

RoadRage/me: *sweat drop* bye…

And also… Don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, and Powerglide!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT!

Mirage, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Gears, Dinobots, Protectorbots,…

REVIEW!!!


	12. Powerglide and Moonracer

KitKat: *hums 'Final Countdown'*

Why are you humming the 'Final Countdown'?

Jazz: *begins to hum along*

-_-;

KitKat: I haven't played it for so long on my French Horn and when that happens, you start remembering stand tunes, Christmas music, and certain movements to previous field shows *starts humming again*

Jazz/me: *blink blink*

KitKat: WHAT?!?!?

Nothing…

Jazz: *shakes head* nuthin' lil lady…anyway…those two dodos don't own the songs or us (Transformers)…

KitKat: Wow Jazz. Oh hey me and Anaya got new nicknames today!

*rolls eyes* yeah…

Jazz: Thank you…

KitKat: Our friend Noelle called us TweedleDee and TweedleDum! I am TweedleDee! ^^

*mumbles* anyway…Enjoy! Also…Moonracer and the song she sings was requested by **MISCrasyaboutfanfics**!

Jazz: See Ya!

KitKat: *sigh* Yep! Enjoy!

* * *

The red mech took a hold of the microphone and stood there next to Sideswipe.

"Ok ready, Powerglide?" Sideswipe asked, which Powerglide nodded in response to.

"Ready to GooOOO Sideswipe!" Now, the red Lamborghini nodded, turned, and walked off the stage. He walked down and around the stage to the front to find his brother only.

Sideswipe pressed the 'play' button and asked his brother, "Where's RoadRage and NightCat?"

The yellow Lamborghini shrugged and replied, "Don't know. Think they went to the back." He then pointed to the back of the Rec. Room. Sideswipe followed the finger to see the red Ferrari and purple jaguar femmes talked with a new femme. He then turned his head back around once the singing of Powerglide began.

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future _

_I want to fly like an eagle  
__To the sea  
__Fly like an eagle  
__Let my spirit carry me  
__I want to fly like an eagle  
__Till I'm free  
__Oh, Lord, through the revolution _

_Feed the babies  
__Who don't have enough to eat  
__Shoe the children  
__With no shoes on their feet  
__House the people  
__Livin' in the street  
__Oh, oh, there's a solution _

_I want to fly like an eagle  
__To the sea  
__Fly like an eagle  
__Let my spirit carry me  
__I want to fly like an eagle  
__Till I'm free  
__Fly through the revolution _

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future _

_I want to fly like an eagle  
__To the sea  
__Fly like an eagle  
__Let my spirit carry me  
__I want to fly like an eagle  
__Till I'm free  
__Fly through the revolution _

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future  
__Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'  
__Into the future _

During the song, NightCat and RoadRage began to talk to the teal-green femme, who had decided to visit the _Ark_.

"And why are they singing?" Moonracer asked.

"Well, most are just doing it for fun; others were 'persuaded', so to speak" RoadRage replied. Moonracer's optic ridge rose.

"I really don't want to know how the others were 'persuaded'," she looked over at the singing Powerglide, "but I'm glad Powerglide is singing." Both RoadRage and NightCat sighed.

"Love-sick femme…" mumbled RoadRage. Then, all three of them listened to the red flying mech for a little bit longer, till finally NightCat spoke up.

"Hey 'Racer, why don't you sing too?" Moonracer stared at the purple jaguar ninja and thought about the idea. Then she nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." The teal femme smiled, watched, and listened to the singing mech. Both of the stationed femmes cracked a smile.

The song ended, and everyone applaud. Then Moonracer started to make her way from the back of the crowd to the stage. Once she made it to the stage steps, Powerglide was walking down. She winked at him, which caused him to nearly trip.

She walked on and said, "Hello Sideswipe."

Sideswipe nodded back and replied, "Hey Moonracer, ready?" She nodded, and he walked off. Sunstreaker pressed the 'play' button, and soon the music began. Moonracer began to sing the words off the screen.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
__She's going off about something that you said  
__'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
__She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
__You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
__Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
__You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
__Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
__She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know?  
__Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
__And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
__Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
__Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
__All this time, how could you not know?  
__Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
__Have you ever thought just maybe  
__You belong with me?  
__You belong with me_

Everyone clapped, Sideswipe walked back onto the stage, and Moonracer then handed the microphone back. The teal-green sharp-shooter then walked off the stage. Once she stepped off the steps, Powerglide greeted her.

"Hey Moonracer, that was really good."

Moonracer nodded and replied, "Thank you Powerglide, and you were good too." He nodded, and they both walked away together.

_Back with RoadRage and NightCat…_

"Should we tell her about Asotria?" NightCat asked RoadRage, who in turn shook her head.

"No…" the red Ferrari replied.

_Back on stage…_

Sideswipe then walked back on the stage and asked once again, "Who's next?"

…**TBC…**

* * *

KitKat: Wow! Wasn't that great!?!?!?

…yeah…I guess…

Jazz: *nods* yep…OH!...the songs sung were '_Fly Like An Eagle_' by Steve Miller and '_You Belong With Me_' by Taylor Swift!

KitKat: Well, it's back to humming for me. *hums more stand tunes*

Jazz: *hums along*

*hits head on table* you two..anyway…

KitKat: Bye! *keeps humming*

Jazz: Peace! *continues to hum*

Bye…and also…remember…Don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, and Powerglide!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT!

Mirage, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Gears, Dinobots, Protectorbots,…

REVIEW!

ALSO…MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!!


	13. Seaspray and Beachcomber

RoadRage: So…Anaya and KitKat are gone…again…

Sunstreaker/Sideswipe: Where they go?

RoadRage: *shrugs*

NightCat: …*awkward silent*

RoadRage: …well then…the authors—if they were here—don't own the songs or Transformers…but they me and NightCat..

Sideswipe: that is weird that they own you…

Sunstreaker: yeah…

RoadRage: I know…

NightCat: *more awkward silence* …I am sleepy!

Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/RoadRage: -_-;…

NightCat: What?!?!?! *yawns* Hey Sides', you got a pillow?

Sideswipe: *un-subspaces a pillow* here… *hands NightCat a pillow*

RoadRage: *rolls optics* …well then, Enjoy!

Sunstreaker: enjoy…

Sideswipe: ENJOY!

NightCat: ZZZZzzzzzzz

* * *

NightCat and RoadRage was walking back towards the stage, when Sideswipe asked that 'Who's next?' question again. They too wondered who was the unlucky, or lucky depending on how you saw it, mech and/or femme would be.

The femmes passed two bots, and NightCat stopped, turned, and asked one, "Hey Seaspray, why don't you go up and sing?" Seaspray, who had been talking with Beachcomber, looked at the femme and listened to her question. RoadRage turned to her friend and rolled her optics.

She crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, why don't'cha sing? It might be…fun."

He shrugged and replied in his gurglly voice, "Sure, why not…" Then, the two femmes and two bots walked towards the stage. Seaspray then walked around the edge and up the stairs. He walked towards Sideswipe, who then handed him the microphone and walked off. The music had begun once RoadRage pressed the 'play' button on the karaoke machine.

_I'm just a normal boy  
__That sank when I fell overboard  
__My ship would leave the country  
__But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
__Wish I was much more masculine  
__Maybe then I could learn to swim  
__Like 'fourteen miles away'_

_Now floating up and down  
__I spin, colliding into sound  
__Like whales beneath me diving down  
__I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
__Everything that freaks me out  
__The lighthouse beam has just run out  
__I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
__be_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
__Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
__Let the waves up take me down  
__Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
__Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
__Let the rain come down_

_Where is the coastguard  
__I keep looking each direction  
__For a spotlight, give me something  
__I need something for protection  
__Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
__the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
__I'm treading for my life believe me  
__(How can I keep up this breathing)_

_Not knowing how to think  
__I scream aloud, begin to sink  
__My legs and arms are broken down  
__With envy for the solid ground  
__I'm reaching for the life within me  
__How can one man stop his ending  
__I thought of just your face  
__Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
__Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
__Let the waves up take me down  
__Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
__Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
__Let the rain come down  
__Let the rain come down_

_Now waking to the sun  
__I calculate what I had done  
__Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
__Just to prove that I knew how (yeah)  
__It's midnight's late reminder of  
__The loss of her, the one I love  
__My will to quickly end it all  
__Set front row in my need to fall_

_Into the ocean, end it all  
__Into the ocean, end it all  
__Into the ocean, end it all  
__into the ocean...end it all_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
__Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
__Let the waves up take me down  
__Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
__Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
__Let the rain come down  
__Let the rain come down_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__(In to space)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__(I thought of just your face)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
__Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) _

Everyone clapped, and then Sideswipe walked back onto the stage. He congratulated Seaspray, took the microphone, and ushered the other bot off. Seaspray walked off, and Beachcomber, who had been convinced to sing by the femmes, walked on. He took the microphone and began singing once the red Lamborghini walked off and NightCat pressed the 'play' button.

_If everybody had an ocean  
__Across the U.S.A.  
__Then everybody'd be surfin'  
__Like californ-I-A  
__You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies  
__Huarachi sandals, too  
__A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
__Surfin' U.S.A. _

_You'd catch 'em surfin at Del Mar (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__Ventura County line (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__Santa Cruz and Tressels, (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__Australia's Narabine, (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__All over Manhattan, (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__And down Doheny way (Inside, outside, U.S.A.) _

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin U.S.A. _

_We'll all be plannin' out a route  
__We're gonna take real soon  
__We're waxin' down our surfboards  
__We can't wait for June  
__We'll all be gone for the summer  
__Were on safari to stay  
__Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A. _

_At Haggerty's and Swami's (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__Pacific Palisades (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__San Onofre and Sunset (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__Redondo Beach, L.A. (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__All over La Jolla (Inside, outside, U.S.A.)  
__At Waiamea Bay (Inside, outside, U.S.A.) _

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A. _

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A.  
__Everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A.  
__Everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A._

_Yeah, everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A.  
__Yeah, everybody's gone surfin'  
__Surfin' U.S.A._

Once the song ended, Sideswipe walked back onto the stage, and Beachcomber hand the microphone back to him. Then the blue and white mech walked off, leaving the red Lamborghini alone on the stage.

"Who's next?" the red Frontliner asked the crowd.

The two, Earth-stationed femmes hummed together in thought. The yellow Lamborghini next to them thought about it too. Then, an idea struck all three of them at the same time. An evil grin formed on their dental plates. They looked over and spotted the unsuspecting mech, calculating a plan to get the mech to sing.

"Heh heh heh" they all chuckling evilly.

* * *

RoadRage: well…the songs sung were '_Into The Ocean_' by Blue October and '_Surfin' U.S.A._' by Beach Boys…

Sideswipe: that's cool…

RoadRage: *looks around* where's Sunny?

Sideswipe: *shrugs*

-in another room- NightCat: AHHHHHHHH!

Sideswipe/RoadRage: What the- *looks towards the scream*

-in another room- NightCat: SUNNY, HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE GUNNA PAY FOR THIS!! *hits Sunstreaker and walks out and into the room*

Sideswipe/RoadRage: *watches NightCat walk in*

RoadRage: what happen?

Sideswipe: Sunny? *goes to find his twin*

NightCat: ASK HIM! *points to the room where Sunstreaker is*

Sideswipe: What did you do Sunny?

Sunstreaker: *walks in* ugg…stupid femme… *rubs helm*

RoadRage: *sigh*

NightCat: You deserved it and you shouldn't be calling me stupid! You're the one scared me!

RoadRage: *sigh* anyway…Bye!

Sideswipe: ha ha…bye!

Sunstreaker: *rubs helm* bye…

NightCat: *takes another, but playful, swing at Sunstreaker* BYE! Also…Don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, and Powerglide!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT!

Mirage, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Gears, Dinobots, Protectorbots,…

REVIEW!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2010!!!


	14. Ratchet and Wheeljack

KitKat: We're back!

NightCat: 'bout time!

RoadRage: where were y'all?

Gone…

RoadRage: gone?

Yep…

KitKat: To a secret place! If we tell you where, we'll have to kill you.

NightCat: OOOOO can you tell me without killing me?

KitKat: No, killing required.

Yeah…*rolls eyes* anyway…we don't own Transformers or the songs…blah, blah, blah...we own these two *points to the two femmes*

RoadRage: *shakes head*

NightCat: I still wanna know!

KitKat: I told you no already, didn't I?

NightCat: yes, but I am curious!

KitKat: *sigh*

Me/RoadRage: *sigh*

Enjoy…and the song that Wheeljack sings was suggested by **MISCrasyaboutfanfics**!

NightCat: TELL ME!

KitKat: Enjoy!

* * *

They, RoadRage, NightCat, and Sunstreaker, walked up to the mech with the biggest grins possible on their faceplates. The mech they were smiling at stopped his conversation with another mech and scowled at them.

"What do you three glitches want?" asked the grumpy red and white medic. They just continued to smile. Wheeljack, the one who Ratchet had been talking to, raised his optic ride.

"What's on your three's processors?" the Lancia asked. NightCat looked from Wheeljack to Ratchet.

"Well, we were wondering if Ratchet would sing?" the purple jaguar femme asked. They knew, by the way his face mask lifted up a bit, that the Inventor was smirking. Ratchet, on the other hand, didn't look all too pleased.

"And why, do you three glitches, think I would sing to begin with?" he unpleasantly asked them. They looked at each other, then back at him.

Sunstreaker smirked and replied, "Well, maybe you could relax while singing, and it's really fun!" Ratchet didn't buy it. It was now Wheeljack's turn in convincing.

"Come on Ratchet. It does sound like fun. If you'll sing, I'll sing!" The CMO turned to the Inventor, whose headfins were lit up and let air out of his vents.

"…fine…" A chorus of 'Yes!' came from RoadRage, NightCat, and Sunstreaker. Wheeljack's headfins also lit up again. The medic grumbled and walked towards the stage. He ascended the steps, while the four headed back to the front and to the karaoke machine. Ratchet made his way across to center stage and took the microphone form a very surprised Sideswipe. He shooed the red Lamborghini off the stage, and Sunstreaker started up the machine. Soon, Ratchet voice sung the words off the screen to the music.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
__He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through  
__Some sort of window to your right  
__As he goes left and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
__Cause after all you do know best  
__Try to slip past his defense  
__Without granting innocence  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__The things you've told him all along  
__And I pray to God he hears you  
__And I pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
__Drive until you lose the road  
__Or break with the ones you've followed  
__He will do one of two things  
__You will admit to everything  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
__How to save a life _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And would I have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
__How to save a life_

Once Ratchet finished, a roar of applause came forth, and the CMO smirked.

_I really am good at this…_ he thought to himself, and Sideswipe walked back onto the stage after Sunstreaker had to hit him upside the head, because he just stood there in shock.

"Here you go Sideswipe" the red and white medic said the red Frontliner as he handed the microphone back. Sideswipe nodded.

"Thanks Ratchet…" Then Ratchet headed off the stage.

Down below, after Ratchet had sung, RoadRage nudged the Inventor in the side.

"Wheeljack…" she muttered. He looked at her, then the headfins flashed.

"Oh right…singing!" His headfins flashed again and walked began towards the stage. He nodded his helm when Ratchet walked down the stairs, which Ratchet mimicked. Once Wheeljack walked onto and across the stage, the red Lamborghini handed him the microphone and walked off. The music began, as did the Lancia's singing.

_They see me mowin'  
__My front lawn  
__I know they're all thinking  
__I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
__Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

_I wanna roll with-  
__The gangsters  
__But so far they all think  
__I'm too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Really, really white n' nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T.  
__Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
__MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
__Keep your 40  
__I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
__My rims never spin to the contrary  
__You'll find they're quite stationary  
__All of my action figures are cherry  
__Steven Hawkings in my library  
__My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
__I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
__Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
__Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
__I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
__I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
__Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
__my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
__There's no killer app I haven't run  
__At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
__Do vector calculus just for fun  
__I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
__Happy days is my favourite theme song  
__I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
__I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
__I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
__Here's the part I sing on_

_They see me roll on, my Segway!  
__I know in my heart they think I'm  
__white n' nerdy!  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
__Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
__I'd like to roll with-  
__The gangsters  
__Although it's apparent I'm too  
__White n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__How'd I get so white n' nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'  
__X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
__The pens in my pocket  
__I must protect 'em  
__my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
__Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
__I edit Wikipedia  
__I memorized Holy Grail really well  
__I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
__I got a business doing websites  
__When my friends need some code who do they call?  
__I do HTML for them all  
__Even made a homepage for my dog!  
__Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
__they were having a sale down at the GAP  
__Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
__POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
__I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
__Only question I ever thought was hard  
__Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
__I spend every weekend  
__at the renaissance fair  
__I got my name on my under wear!_

_They see me strollin'  
__They laughin'  
__And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
__I'm so white n' nerdy  
__Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
__Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
__All because I'm white n' nerdy  
__Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
__I wanna bowl with-  
__the gangsters  
__but oh well it's obvious I'm  
__white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__I'm just too white n' nerdy  
__Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

After the singing had finished, most people were clapping, but the four, RoadRage, NightCat, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, were all laughing.

"Oh…My…Spark! That was too funny! Lol..Wheeljack…" RoadRage managed to say through the laughing. NightCat was hanging off her friend, laughing too hard to speak. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were holding each other up, laughing as well. Then Wheeljack placed the microphone back on the stand and walked off. The four finished their laughing fit, and RoadRage nudged the red Lamborghini.

She was still giggling, but managed to say, "Hey Sides', you wanted on the stage…" He nodded and climbed up from the edge.

After standing up, he turned and said into the microphone on the stand, "Who's going to be next?"

…**TBC…**

* * *

NightCat: Don't ever let Sunny do another show ever again!

KitKat: Why?

NightCat: Ask him!

KitKat: Good idea, how about you ask him for me?

NightCat: That's the most…stupidest idea I ever heard of!

KitKat: Oh well, I tried and failed.

Me/RoadRage: *sigh*

Why do you hate Sunny?

NightCat; Go ask him what he did.

RoadRage: how 'bout not…

*nods* yeah…anyway…the songs sung were '_How to Save a Life_' by The Fray and '_White and Nerdy_' by Weird Al Yankovic.

KitKat: I am gonna go calm her down. *grabs NighCat's arm and walks out*

NightCat: I don't wanna go cool down! I want revenge!

KitKat: We talked this over didn't we?

NightCat: I guess…

Me/RoadRage: *sigh*…Bye!

RoadRage: Readers remember…don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, Powerglide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Gears, and Protectorbots!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT! Also…that means I will be done with the Autobot karaoke…

Huffer, Grapple, Hoist, Skids, Tracks, Cosmos, Warpath, and Dinobots…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	15. Hound and Mirage

So…we decided to kick the Twins, RoadRage, and NightCat in therapy…

-in a locked room-All: WE DON'T NEED COUNSELING…

Oh, I beg to differ…so…any who…Hound and a reluctant Mirage decided to keep us company.

Hound: X)

Mirage: I had no say in this…

KitKat: CANDY!!!!

-in therapy-

NightCat: I hear laughing…the voices, the voices! *cries*

Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/RoadRage: -_-;

-back in the main room-

Any who…we don't own the songs or Transformers…

KitKat: but we own RoadRage and NightCat!

*nods* yeah…Hound, Mirage, do y'all want to add anything in this?

Hound: nope…

Mirage: no…well, then again, there is something I could say. The song I sing was suggested by **LadyBlue001**.

Well then…

KitKat: WOOOOOO ENJoY tHe ShOw!

* * *

"Hey Hound."

The green mech directed his attention from the stage to the mech who called his name, who was actually standing next to him.

"Yeah 'Raj?" he asked the blue and white noble.

"Why don't you sing" the golden-eyed mech replied. Hound looked from Mirage back to the stage.

"Well…I don't really know. I mean, what if I am a bad singer or mess up?" the Jeep questioned. Mirage shook his head. The scout glanced at his friend.

"Doubt it. But you should at least try" the noble replied. Hound looked back at the stage and nodded. The Liger smiled.

"But," Hound began, "you have to sing too." Hound glanced back; a smirked curved the ends of his dental plates.

The noble shrugged and replied, "Alright."

_Back on the Stage…_

Once again, Sideswipe said into the microphone, "Who wants to sing next?" His blue optics scanned the crowd.

A voice, which was coming nearer, replied, "I'll sing Sideswipe. If ya don't mind…" The mech, who the voice belonged to, stepped onto the stage and then walked across it. Hound stopped next to the red Lamborghini, smirking.

"Alright Hound, here ya go." The red Frontliner then handed the Jeep the microphone and walked off. Sunstreaker started the machine up, and soon music and Hound's singing began.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine_

_Well they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Yeah they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine_

_Well they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Yeah they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine_

_Well they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Ya know they said you was high-classed  
__Well, that was just a lie  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__And you ain't no friend of mine_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
__Cryin' all the time  
__Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
__You ain't no friend of mine_

Cheers came from the crowd, as well as RoadRage and NightCat, but they were also whistling.

"Go Hound!" NightCat cheered. Hound still standing on the stage, smiled. Sideswipe walked back on the stage, and Hound walked off.

"Night?" the Frontliner began. He didn't have to want very long for Mirage to make his way through the crowd, up the steps, and across the stage to Sideswipe. Sideswipe then nodded and said, "Good luck Mirage." The blue and white noble nodded and flicker his optics towards the microphone on the stand. Then the red Twin walked off the stage, and the music began. Mirage soon spoke into the microphone once the words flashed upon the screen.

_Oh - I am just a mirage  
__Oh - I am just a mirage  
__when you look at me  
__thru your crystal glass you will see  
__that I am now your past  
__but you give your love to me  
__In your life I wasn't meant to be.  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__But until that day has come  
__When you say I'll be your only one  
__I will live the way  
__it's meant for me  
__With ups and downs and mystery._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Just a mirage fading away like water  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
__I am just a mirage_

Once the singing and music ended, the crowd was cheering and applauding for the noble. A smirk slowly formed on his dental plates, and he bowed his head slightly. Sideswipe then made his way back up the stage, and Mirage receive a pat on the back. Then the Liger began off the stage and soon down the steps. Hound met him at the ground below, and the two mechs walked away. Sideswipe remained on stage to once more ask who would like to sing. But the group was already making their way to the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

KitKat: Lalala la la la lala…

o…kay…

Mirage: is she alright?

She's just hyper…

Hound/Mirage: oh…

KitKat: You want candy? I want candy..Now…IDK!!! T.T Oh well! Oh yeah…Hoped you liked the show!

Yeah…the songs sung were _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley and _Mirage_ by Santana…good job mechs…

Hound: Thanks!

Mirage: *nods*

-in therarpy-

RoadRage: I hate Anaya(author) and KitKat…

Twins: agree…

NightCat: You don't hear the voices?

Twins/RoadRage: no…

NightCat: T_T

RoadRage: o…kay…

-back in the main room-

Well…see ya…

KitKat: bye!

Oh yeah…remember guys… don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, Powerglide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Gears, Protectorbots, Huffer, and Skids!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT! Also…that means I will be done with the Autobot karaoke…

Grapple, Hoist, Tracks, Cosmos, Warpath, and Dinobots…

REVIEW!!!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!!


	16. Protectobots

Well…currently KitKat couldn't be here for this chapter…hopefully she will be for the next chapter…

NightCat: hopefully…WHY DID SHE HAVE TO MOVE!!!

RoadRage: *pats NightCat's back*

Any who….I don't own Transformers or the songs sung here…

NightCat: *is crying*

…and I'll try to get KitKat for the next chapter…

RoadRage and NightCat: enjoy…

Also…the songs here were suggested by…**Transfan101** and **Randomelitafan2609**.

* * *

The group had arrived at the front of the stage, but hadn't said anything yet. It wasn't in till NightCat had spotted them did someone notice.

"Hey Groove, Streetwise. You and your brothers goin' to sing?" she asked two of the Protectobots.

They turned their helms and nodded. A smirk was forming on the corners of Streetwise's dental plates.

She smiled and said, "Well then, get goin'." The purple femme made a hand motion to tell them as well.

They nodded and motioned for the rest of their gestalt to follow them. They walked up the stage, and Sideswipe took this notice and left. He rejoined his brother and the two femmes.

RoadRage was the one that pressed the 'play' button and began the music.

_Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train  
__Goin' anywhere  
__Just a city boy  
__Born and raised in South Detroit  
__He took the midnight train  
__Goin' anywhere _

_A singer in a smokey room  
__A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
__For a smile they can share the night  
__It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching  
__In the night  
__Streetlights, people  
__Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hidin', somewhere in the night _

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
__Everybody wants a thrill  
__Payin' anything to roll the dice  
__Just one more time  
__Some will win  
__Some will lose  
__Some were born to sing the blues  
__Oh, the movie never ends  
__It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching  
__In the night  
__Streetlights, people  
__Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hidin', somewhere in the night _

_Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on to the feelin'  
__Streetlights, people  
__Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on  
__Streetlights, people _

_Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on to the feelin'  
__Streetlights, people_

The red Ferrari femme was just about to step forward and stop the music, after the singing had stopped, but her purple jaguar friend beat her to the machine. And, instead of turning the karaoke machine off, NightCat switched on another song. She looked up and flashed the rescue vehicles gestalt a large smile, while also flicking two thumbs up.

Both the motorcycle and police car nodded and then motioned for their brothers to sing the next song. Hot Spot, Blades, and First Aid reluctantly agreed to sing another song.

NightCat then turned her helm to flashed a smile at RoadRage, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, and only Sideswipe flashed a smile back. The other two just shook their helms.

_We're so glad to see so many  
__of you lovely people here tonight,  
__and we would especially like  
__to welcome all the representatives  
__of Illinois' law enforcement community  
__that have chosen to join us here in the  
__Palace Hotel Ballroom at this time.  
__We sincerely hope that you enjoy  
__the show. And please remember people,  
__no matter who you are, and whatever you  
__do to live, thrive and survive, there  
__are still some things that make us  
__all the same:  
__you, me, them - everybody, everybody!_

_Everybody needs somebody  
__Everybody needs somebody to love  
__Someone to love (Someone to love)  
__Sweetheart to miss (Sweetheart to miss)  
__Sugar to kiss (Sugar to kiss)  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you in the morning  
__I need you, you, you when my soul's on fire_

_Sometimes I feel,  
__I feel a little sad inside  
__When my baby mistreats me,  
__I never never have a place to hide,  
__I need you!_

_Sometimes I feel,  
__I feel a little sad inside  
__When my baby mistreats me,  
__I never never have a place to hide,  
__I need you, you, you!  
__I need you, you, you!  
__I need you, you, you!  
__I need you, you, you!_

_You know people when you do find  
__somebody, hold that woman, hold that  
__man, love him, hold him, squeeze her,  
__please her, hold, squeeze and please  
__that person, give 'em all your love,  
__signify your feelings with every  
__gentle caress, because it's so  
__important to have the special somebody  
__to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze, and please._

_Everybody needs somebody  
__Everybody needs somebody to love  
__Someone to love  
__Sweetheart to miss  
__Sugar to kiss  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you in the morning  
__when my soul's on fire  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you_

While during the song, everyone began to dance. The quick beat brought everyone to their feet. They were dancing along. Sideswipe spun NightCat around, and she let out a cheerful laugh. While RoadRage was dancing, she managed to send a message to the red Lamborghini.

//This was a good idea. Makes up for the other…not so bright ideas…//

A 'huff' replied from Sideswipe's side, and he just continued dancing. The red Ferrari cracked a smile and continued dancing as well.

When the song finally came to the end, a roar of cheers and applause erupted. The Protectobots nodded. Grove and Streetwise waved at the crowd. They walked off, and, instead of Sideswipe, of Sideswipe, his twin walked onto the stage.

It had seemed, RoadRage found out, that the red warrior had popped a joint in one of his pedes, and Ratchet off-cycle had just officially ended.

Sunstreaker exhale air out of his vents and spoke into the microphone, "Okay, who wants to sing next?"

…**TBC…**

* * *

NightCat: well…hopefully we can get KitKat for the next chapter…

Me and RoadRage: *nods*

NightCat: and also…the songs sung were _'Don't Stop Believin''_ by Journey and _'Everybody Needs Somebody_' by Blues Brothers.

And…all you readers who wish to suggest a song…need to get a couple more to finish up…remember , don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, Powerglide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Gears, Protectorbots, Huffer, and Skids!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT! Also…that means I will be done with the Autobot karaoke…

Grapple, Hoist, Tracks, Cosmos, and Warpath…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	17. Cliffjump and Gears

Guess who's back

RoadRage: Who?

NightCat: ooooooooo who???

well *looks around*...KitKat was here...*looks around*

R.R.: she 'was'?

*nods* yeah...

KitKat: oh yeah i was here huh? lol

NightCat: *huggles* yay!!!!

SHE'S BACK!!! HURRAY!!

RoadRage: see...told ya two that she wouldn't leave forever...

yeah...i know! i mean she is co-author!

RoadRage: *nods*

KitKat: lol i missed you guys so much!!!

me&RoadRage: we missed ya to!

so...now...back to the intro. ...would you like to do the disclaimer KitKat...

KitKat: we don't own any of the transformers except our guys, and we don't own any of the songs!!!!!!!!!

NightCat: lol ur good at that!!!!!

KitKat: thankx

yeah! now...ON TO THE SHOW!!

RoadRage: enjoy...also…**Autobotsrule555** suggested Cliffjumper's group song, and **Haluwasa2** suggested Gears's song!

* * *

Both Earth-stationed femmes looked at each other and smiled.

//Minibots// they sent to each other. They looked over at the group, then back at each other, smiling. Quickly, NightCat and RoadRage bounded off, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

When they reached the small group, the Minibots turned and faced them. All of their optic ridges rose as they wondered why the two femmes were smiling.

"What do you two want?" Cliffjumper asked, crossing his servos over his chest. The femmes looked at each other, still smiling, and glanced back.

"Oh, we were just wondering if y'all would like to sing" NightCat replied. The Minibots looked at each other, then back.

"No" they all replied, and the smiled faded from the femmes' faceplates.

"Why not?" the jaguar femme asked.

"Yeah, ain't like y'all are doin' anythin' now. Besides, 'Bee and Brawn did" RoadRage argued. The red minibot looked over at his fellow minibots, then back.

"Still, don't see why we should…"

The red Ferrari femme sighed and muttered, "If you do, I'll get you a can of the Twin's high-grade."

All the minibots', and even NightCat's, optic ridges rose.

"The Twin's you say? Hmm…alright…I'll do it."

Then the red minibot and the rest of the minibots headed towards the stage, and the red Ferrari sighed.

//So, now you owe Brawn, Cliffjumper, and the minibots high-grade…how are you going to get the Twins to give you it?// NightCat sent via. comm.-link to her friend.

//Easy…don't tell them…//

Both femmes grinned, and the red minibot and others began singin…and dancing?!

//They really must want that high-grade// NightCat sent to RoadRage.

RoadRage sighed and replied, //Yeah…I noticed…//

_Soulja boy off in this OH  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me lean and watch me rock  
__Super man dat oh  
__Then watch me crank dat robocop  
__Super fresh, now watch me jock  
__Jocking on them haterz man  
__When i do dat soulja boy  
__I lean to the left and crank dat dance  
__(now you)  
__I'm jocking on yo  
__And if we get the fightin  
__Then i'm c***  
__You catch me at yo local party  
__Yes i crank it everyday  
__Haterz get mad cuz  
__"i got me some bathin apes"_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_I'm bouncin on my toe  
__Watch me super soak dat oh  
__I'ma pass it to arab  
__Then he gon pass it to don loc (loc)  
__Haterz wanna be me  
__Soulja boy, i'm the man  
__They be lookin at my neck  
__Sayin its the rubberband man (man)  
__Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
__Dance (dance)  
__Let get to it (let get to it)  
__Nope, you can't do it like me  
__OH, so don't do it like me  
__Folk, i see you tryna do it like me  
__Man that damn was ugly_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Im to clean off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank that roosavelt  
__And super soak that OH  
__And super soak that OH  
__And super soak that OH  
__And super soak that OH  
__And super soak that OH_

_Im to fresh up in this oh  
__Watch me shuffle  
__Watch me jig  
__Watch me crank my shoulder work  
__Super man that DO  
__Super man that DO  
__Super man that DO  
__Super man that DO  
__Super man that DO  
__Super man that DO_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

_Soulja boy off in this oh  
__Watch me crank it  
__Watch me roll  
__Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
__Then super man dat oh  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)  
__Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!  
__(crank dat soulja boy)_

Once the song ended, everyone cheered for the Minibots. Spike and Carly were among those who cheered, and then the blonde turned and asked the other teen a question.

"Hey Spike, I was wonderin', ho do they know how to do the 'Soulja Boy'?"

Spike shrugged, not knowing too. Then the minibots, except for one, headed off the stage. The one that remained picked the microphone off of the stand and waited for the music to begin. Once it began, the Rec. Room was filled once more with singing. It was Gears's voice.

_Hakuna Matata!  
__What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!  
__Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries  
__For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
__Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata?_

_Yeah. It's our motto!_

_What's a motto?_

_Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?!_

_Those two words will solve all your problems._

_That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
__Why...when he was a young warthog_

_When I was a young warthog_

_Very nice_

_Thanks._

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
__He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
__And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And, oh, the shame  
__Oh, the shame!  
__Thought of changin' my name  
__What's in a name?  
__And I got downhearted  
__How did ya feel?  
__Ev'rytime that I..._

_Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_

_Oh, sorry._

_Hakuna Matata!  
__What a wonderful phrase  
__Hakuna Matata!  
__Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
__Hakuna Matata!  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
__Hakuna Matata! Hakuna --_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
__Hakuna Matata!  
__Hakuna Matata!_

_I say "Hakuna"_

_I say "Matata"_

Most of the Autobots were clapping, while some were laughing. The Twins were laughing, as well as the femmes.

'Hey Sides', Sunny, I think I've found you're new them song." Both Twins nodded and continued to laugh. Gears smirked and then walked off the stage. Sunstreaker walked back on stage.

"Who wants to go next?"

A voice replied, "I guess I'll go." The mech then walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

RoadRage: so...what now?

what we usually do...disclaimer...don't own '_Crank Dat Soulja Boy_' by Soulja Boy and '_Hakuna Matata_' on the Lion King.

KitKat: ................

....the end....

RoadRage: lovely ending...

yeah i know...im tired! see y'all next chapter!

KitKat: yeah same

Also…all you readers who wish to suggest a song…need to get a couple more to finish up…remember , don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, Powerglide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Gears, Protectorbots, Huffer, Skids, Cosmos, and Tracks!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT! Also…that means I will be done with the Autobot karaoke…

Grapple, Hoist, and Warpath…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	18. Tracks and Skids

Okay...so we got Tracks, Sunny, and the girls here now...say hello...

RoadRage: why...they know us already...

Sunstreaker: and me...

Well then...shut up you two...

Tracks: hello humans...

*rolls eyes* wonderful Tracks...

NightCat: i don't care I'll say hi anyway....HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KitKat: ...........................

Lol...anyway...we don't own the songs or Transformers...except our OC's...

Tracks: what's an OC?

RoadRage: don't ask...

Sunstreaker: can I go now...

NightCat: awwwwwwwww you promised me a game of chess!!!!!!

KitKat: come on I'll play with you

NightCat: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I wanted sunny!!!!!

Sunstreaker: ...*sighs* fine...

Tracks: *snickers*

Sunstreaker: shut-it red face...

Tracks: P

*sighs and shakes head* anyway…the songs were suggested by **9aza** and **MISCrasyaboutfanfics**!

RoadRage: quit it, you sparklings...

NightCat: yay!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugz sunny* i hope your good at it

Tracks&me: *snickers*

Tracks: good luck Sunshine...

Sunstreaker: *glares at us*

RoadRage: anyway...enjoy!

KitKat: yes, enjoy!

NightCat: *grabs sunny's hand and drags him off* come on!!!!!!!

KitKat: sorry sunny can't stop her now

Tracks: *snickers*

RoadRage: *rolls her optics*

* * *

Sunstreaker, as well as his twin and the two Earth-stationed femmes, looked over and saw the blue Corvette Stingray walking up. The golden Lamborghini on the stage rolled his optics and stepped off the stage once Tracks made his way over. The winged mech was smirking as he took up the microphone. The Stingray comm.-ed Sunstreaker and told him what to play. The yellow Frontliner reluctantly agreed, and he soon programmed the machine. The music began and some of the 'Bots realized what the song was and rolled their optics.

_I'm too sexy for my love  
__Too sexy for my love  
__Love's going to leave me  
__I'm too sexy for my shirt  
__Too sexy for my shirts  
__So sexy it hurts  
__And I'm too sexy for Milan  
__Too sexy for Milan  
__New York and Japan  
__And I'm too sexy for your party  
__Too sexy for your party  
__No way I'm disco dancing  
__I'm a model you know what I mean  
__And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
__Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
__I do my little turn on the catwalk  
__I'm too sexy for my car  
__Too sexy for my car  
__Too sexy by far  
__And I'm too sexy for my hat  
__Too sexy for my hat  
__What do you think about that?  
__I'm a model you know what I mean  
__And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
__Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
__I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
__I'm too sexy for my  
__Too sexy for my too sexy for my  
__'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
__And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
__Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
__I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
__I'm too sexy for my cat  
__Too sexy for my cat  
__Poor pussy poor pussy cat __I'm too sexy for my love  
__Too sexy for my love  
__Love's going to leave me  
__And I'm too sexy for this song_

//Of course he would choose a song like that// RoadRage sent to NightCat and the Twins. They nodded and rolled their optics at the bow that Tracks gave. The Corvette Stingray then walked off of the stage, still smirking in pride. Sunstreaker made his way up the stairs and back on the stage once more.

"Okay, who's next?"

Silence replied him, and a sigh left his vents.

"Anyone?" he asked. Both Earth-stationed femmes looked around, looking for someone who hadn't gone. Then NightCat spotted someone. Quickly, she briskly walked through the crowd. The bot she was after was sitting alone at one of the tables. He looked up at her, optic bride quirked.

"Hey Skids buddy" the purple jaguar greeted, smiling.

"Hey NightCat" he replied, producing his own smile.

"Skids, I was thinking, why don't you sing?"

There was a pause from the van, then he sighed and replied, "I don't know…"

The femme pouted and said, "Come one…please!" Another sigh escaped his vents, then he nodded. NightCat flashed a big grin, then pulled the van to his pedes and pushed him towards the stage and up the stairs. She back-tracked off the stairs, while he continued on. Sunstreaker nodded, then walked off. It was NightCat this time who programmed the machine, picking a song from the large library on it. The music began, and soon Skids was reading the lyrics off the karaoke machine's screen.

_I am not a child now.  
__I can take care of myself.  
__I mustn't let them down now.  
__Mustn't let them see me cry.  
__I'm fine  
__I'm fine. _

_I'm too tired to listen.  
__I'm too old to believe  
__All these childish stories.  
__There is no such  
__Thing as faith and trust and pixie dust._

_I try  
__But it's so hard to believe.  
__I try  
__But I can't see what you see.  
__I try  
__I try  
__I try_

_My whole world is changing  
__I don't know where to turn  
__I can't leave you waiting  
__But I can't stay and watch the city burn (umm)  
__Watch it burn_

_Cause I try  
__But it's so hard to believe.  
__I try  
__But I can't see what you see.  
__I try  
__I try  
__I try and try to understand the distace in between  
__The love I feel, the things I fear and every single dream_

_I can finally see it  
__Now I have to believe  
__All those precious stories  
__All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust_

_So I'll try  
__Cause I finally believe  
__I'll try  
__Cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try  
__I'll try  
__I will try_

_I'll try_

_To fly_

Everyone was clapping for the van, who smiled and soon walked off once they were done clapping.

//Skids wasn't half-bad…// RoadRage sent to her jaguar friend.

//Yeah, I know right// NightCat replied.

Sunstreaker then once more took the stage and asked, "Who wants to go next?"

//Who hasn't sung?// Sideswipe sent to the two femmes. They shrugged and began to scan the room. They soon spotted a few who hadn't.

…**TBC…**

* * *

Okay...now that is over with...I probably have only a few, maybe one or two, more chapters left of Karaoke Night...wow...it goes by so quickly...

RoadRage: not really...

Hush up...anyway…the songs sung were '_I'm Too Sexy_' by Right Said Fred and '_I'll Try_' by Jonatha Brooke!

KitKat: well we still have those last few sekrets

...

RoadRage: ...

...I'm confused...what secrets?

NightCat: megatron!!!!!!!!!!

Le GASP...ohhh...THAT sekert...*grins*

RoadRage: wait, what?

*waves hand* don't worry...we'll fill you in later...anway...I guess...this is good-bye for this chapter...you have anything to add KitKat...NighCat?

KitKat: NO NightCat!!!!!!!!!

*snickers* see y'all next chapter!!

KitKat: bye!!!!!!!!!!!! Also…all you readers who wish to suggest a song…we are nearly done and remember , don't pick the following bots and remember to keep the songs male-mech and female-femme orientated songs…

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Inferno, Red Alert, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Ratchet, Hound, Aerielbots, Seaspray, Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, SkyFire, Moonracer, Powerglide, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Gears, Protectorbots, Huffer, Skids, Cosmos, Tracks, and Warpath!

Also…if anyone could give me songs for the following mechs…that would be GREAT! Also…that means I will be done with the Autobot karaoke…

Grapple and Hoist...(might not include them if I don't pick a song...maybe...)

REVIEW!!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	19. Cosmos and Warpath

Hey everyone...sorry for the long wait for the next chapter...school is an evil b-...

RoadRage: language!

Jazz: yeah lil'lady...

*pouts* fine...it is just evil...

RoadRage: better...

KitKat: well it is.....we have finals soon and i have like three projects due.....one of them equals up to 5 1000s!

NightCat: WOW! O.O

Holy cheese!

Jazz: feel sorry for you two!

RoadRage: *nods* yeah...

*beats head repeatly* yeah...it sucks...anyway...we don't own Transformers...yadda, yadda, yadda....I own RoadRage and NightCat owns KitKat...

Jazz: ...um..don't you mean KitKat owns NightCat...

*glares at him* shut up...I'm tired...

KitKat: lol dont worry i think we all are

*nods* yeah...so um...

Jazz: let's begin?

*nods* yeah...that...also…the songs were suggest by **MISCrasyaboutfanfics **and **Transfan101**!

* * *

"Hmmm…" hummed RoadRage as she and NightCat searched the crowd. Soon, her optics landed on a mech who hadn't sung. The Ferrari femme poked her friend, who looked over with a curious expression, and then RoadRage pointed to another mech who hadn't sung. NightCat looked back to her friend, grinning. Then both headed over towards the mech. The mech they wanted to sing was currently talking to Blaster when the two femmes walked over. The mechs stopped talking and turned to them.

"Hey femmes!" Blaster greed, smile on his faceplate.

"Hey Blaster!" the femmes replied, smiling as well.

"Hello" Cosmos greeted, a small smile on his denta-plates.

"Hey Cosmos, just the mech we wanted to talk to" NightCat said, smile playing on her denta-plates as well. The green mech's optic ridge rose in confusion.

"Why?" he asked. Blaster looked between the femmes and Cosmos, and a small smirk curled its way upon the edge of his denta-plates. He knew why.

"Well, we were hopin' you would want to sing" RoadRage replied. There was a pause, then a small snort of laughter came from Blaster. Both femmes glanced over to the Boombox mech, and a smirk formed on their faceplates. They then glanced back and waited to see what Cosmos replied with. But instead of Cosmos saying something, it was Blaster, who had managed to quit chuckling.

"You should Cosmos, buddy. You'll like it" the red and orange mech said to the spaceship. Cosmos looked over and regarded Blaster statement, as well as the femmes' request.

He then shrugged and said, "Alright…"

Then he stood up and headed over to the stage.

While he walked away, Blaster then asked, "Who do you two have left?"

"Just a few" RoadRage replied, and the jaguar femme nodded in agreement. Blaster nodded and replied with 'That's cool.' Both femmes nodded, and then all three of them, along with the rest of the crowd looked upon the stage. Then everyone began to listen to Cosmos's singing.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
__To find the one in this life  
__The one we all dream of  
__But dreams just aren't enough  
__So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
__I'll know it by the feeling.  
__The moment when we´re meeting  
__will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
__So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
__Right up to the end  
__Until that moment when  
__I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
__And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
__There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
__And dammit this feels too right  
__It´s just like Déjà Vu  
__Me standin' here with you  
__So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
__Could this be the end?  
__Is it that moment when  
__I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
__There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
__And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
__There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_You can´t give up!  
__Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
__You never know but when it shows up  
__Make sure you´re holdin` on  
_'_Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
__And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
__There has gotta be somebody for me  
__Ohhhhhh._

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
__And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
__Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
__Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
__There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

"He's good" Blaster complimented, and both femmes nodded. They watched as Cosmos walked off the stage as Sunstreaker walked up onto it. He then asked who wanted to go next, but stated it as 'Who's left?' Everyone knew that, by now, most, if not everyone, had sung. Anyone who hadn't would very soon.

The two Earth-stationed femmes looked around, as did many others in the crowd. Then, one brave bot stepped through the crowd and to the stage. The mech walked across the stage floor and then received the microphone from Sunstreaker. The yellow Lamborghini took his leave and headed off the stage.

Now, Warpath stood on the stage, but before he sung, he asked, "Anyone else-WAM-wanna sing-ZING-!"

A grin split across NightCat's faceplate, and she then quickly bounded through the crowd and up the stage. She took a secondary microphone, and both waited for the music to begin.

Sunstreaker, who was standing on the ground below, reached forward and pressed the 'play' button. He pressed, and music soon began to fill the Rec. Room.

_Gotta get get  
__Gotta get get  
__Gotta get get  
__Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get get get get get get  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Boom boom_

_Yo  
__I got that hit that beat the block  
__You can get that bass overload  
__I got that rock and roll  
__That future flow  
__That digital spit  
__Next level visual sh**  
__I got that boom boom pow  
__How the beat bang  
__Boom boom pow._

_I like that boom boom pow  
__Them chickens jockin' my style  
__They try to copy my swagger  
__I'm on that next sh** now  
__I'm so 3008  
__You so 2000 and late  
__I got that boom boom boom  
__That future boom boom boom  
__Let me get it now._

_Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Boom boom pow._

_I'm on that supersonic boom  
__Y'all hear that spaceship zoom  
__When-when I step inside the room  
__Them girls go ape ape uh  
__Y'all stuck on super-8-8-8  
__That low-fi super 8 bit  
__I'm on that HD flat  
__This beat go boom boom bap._

_I'm a beast when you turn me on  
__Into the future cyber-tron  
__Harder, faster, better, stronger  
__Ssss ladies, extra longer, cause  
__We got the beat that bounce  
__We got the beat that pound  
__We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town._

_People in the place  
__If you wanna get down  
__Put your hands in the air  
__Will I Am drop the beat now_

_Yup yup._

_I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup)  
__I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup)  
__(Huh huh huh)_

_Here we go  
__Here we go  
__Satellite radio  
__Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
__Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
__Ya'll gettin' hit on y'all with the boom boom  
__Ya'll gettin' hit with the boom boom  
__Ya'll gettin' hit with the...._

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
__This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
__L-l-l-l-let the beat rock  
__Let the beat r....  
__This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
__This beat go boom boom_

_I like that boom boom pow  
__Them chickens jockin' my style  
__They try to copy my swagger  
__I'm on that next sh** now  
__I'm so 3008  
__You so 2000 and late  
__I got that boom boom boom  
__That future boom boom boom  
__Let me get it now._

_Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow (gotta get get)  
__Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Now...Boom boom pow  
__Boom boom pow.  
__Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
__Let the beat r-rock (Let the beat...)  
__Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock...rock...rock...rock)_

Everyone cheered, and RoadRage cried out, "Go NightCat! Wooo!"

On stage, NightCat was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. A gleam of pride shown in Warpath's optics, and then both headed off the stage.

Sunstreaker headed back on and asked, "Next?"

A voice came up from the crowd before either femme could go looking.

"I guess I'll go…"

The mech then headed up to the stage, while his close friend waited below before the stage.

…**TBC…**

* * *

So...um...i'm tired...

RoadRage: *sighs* we are getting close to the ending...only two more chapters...and the songs were '_Gotta Be Somebody_' by Nickelback and _'Boom Boom Pow_' by Black Eyed Peas

Yeah...also...now you can send in what you think the DECEPTICONS should sing...

NightCat: why do they wanna sing?

KitKat: because we're nice enough to let them....

NightCat: oh! ok sounds great..............wait she said only two more..... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KitKat: oh cut it out

Lol...well...we're nice enough...but they might not want to...so...backmail helps...

RoadRage: where did you get backmail from?

...Twins...

RoadRage: of course...

Jazz: so...send in your songs...I'm going ta miss singin'...

*rolls eyes* anyway...see ya readers till the next chapter!


	20. Grapple and Hoist

...Everyone still alive...

RoadRage: yeah...

good...well...sorry about the wait...

RoadRage: what happened?

...ideas...

RoadRage: ...alright.

anywho...

Prowl: is this done YET?

nope!

Jazz: *grins*

NightCat: I am glad we can come back!

KitKat: yeah well if you hadn't drank that bottle of medicine...

NightCat: okokok i get it

*shakes head* oh NightCat...

RoadRage: *sighs*

Jazz: now...shouldn't we...

oh right! ...ahem...

RoadRage: why not let Prowl say it?

aww...

Jazz: yeah! Prowler should say it!

Prowl: *sighs* Alright. The two authoresses do not own Transformers except for their own Original Characters. Nor do they own the songs sung.

NightCat: *hugz* that was great! ur adorable!

KitKat: N.C. control yourself please... oh well on with the show!

*snickers*

Jazz: *snickers*

RoadRage: *nods* let's...and also, the songs were suggested by **MISCrasyaboutfanfics**.

* * *

Everyone, including the two Earth-stationed femmes, listened along as Grapple began singing. He wasn't half-bad concluded the femmes, as well as some of the others. Some notes off-key, but it wasn't horrible.

_Hurry up and wait  
__So close, but so far away  
__Everything that you've always dreamed of  
__Close enough for you to taste  
__But you just can't touch_

But as the yellow mech sang, the two femmes, and even the Lamborghinis, began thinking.

And in the Twins' processors, plotting to use the singing voices as blackmail. It would sweet blackmail. Perfect.

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
__Wonderin' when and where and how you're gonna make it  
__You know you can if you get the chance  
__In your face as the door keeps slamming  
__Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
__And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

/Remind me to send a copy of Prowl's singing to Jazz later/ Sideswipe sent to his brother. The yellow Lamborghini glanced at his twin, optic bridge raised.

/Why would…nevermind/ Sunstreaker muttered through their twin bond. Sideswipe snorted a bit.

Sometimes it was better not to ask.

_We live and we learn to take  
__One step at a time  
__There's no need to rush  
__It's like learning to fly  
__Or falling in love  
__It's gonna happen when it's  
__Supposed to happen and we  
__Find the reasons why  
__One step at a time_

/Ya know what I just realized?/ RoadRage sent to her jaguar friend.

/What?/ the said femme asked, still watching Grapple sing.

RoadRage sighed and answered, /After Grapple, Hoist will be left. Then…no one. Everyone else had sung already./ There was then silence between them.

This was true. Both sighed. The fun would soon end.

_You believe and you doubt  
__You're confused, you got it all figured out  
__Everything that you always wished for  
__Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
__If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
__Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
__You know you can if you get the chance  
__In your face as the door keeps slamming  
__Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
__And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
__One step at a time  
__There's no need to rush  
__It's like learning to fly  
__Or falling in love  
__It's gonna happen when it's  
__Supposed to happen and we  
__Find the reasons why  
__One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
__But there's no end in time  
__when you need to find the strength  
__It's your faith that makes you stronger  
__The only way you get there  
__Is one step at a time_

_To take  
__One step at a time  
__There's no need to rush  
__It's like learning to fly  
__Or falling in love  
__It's gonna happen when it's  
__Supposed to happen and we  
__Find the reasons why  
__One step at a time_

_One step at a time  
__There's no need to rush  
__It's like learning to fly,  
__or falling in love  
__It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
__And we find the reasons why  
__One step at a time_

Once the mech had finished singing, everyone clapped and cheered. Then the next mech took the stage after Grapple. It was Hoist.

The Lamborghinis glanced over to the Earth-bound femmes, who glanced over as well. This one was the last.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
__Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
__Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
__But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change Inside  
__When You Realize_

_The World Comes To Life  
__and Everything's bright  
__From Beginning To End  
__When You Have a Friend  
__By Your Side  
__That Helps You To Find  
__The Beauty you are  
__When You'll Open Your Heart and  
__Believe in  
__The Gift of a Friend  
__The Gift of a Friend_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
__There through The Highs and The Lows  
__Someone you can Count On  
__Someone Who Cares  
__Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside  
__When You Realize  
__The World Comes To Life  
__and Everythings bright  
__From Beginning To End  
__When You Have a Friend  
__By Your Side  
__That Helps You To Find  
__The Beauty you are  
__When You'll Open Your Heart and  
__Believe in  
__The Gift of a Friend_

_And When your Hope Crashes Down  
__Shattering To The Ground  
__You, You Feel All Alone  
__When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
__And There's No signs Leading You home  
__You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life  
__and Everything's bright  
__From Beginning To End  
__When You Have a Friend  
__By Your Side  
__That Helps You To Find  
__The Beauty you are  
__When You'll Open Your Heart and  
__Believe In  
__When You Believe In  
__You can Believe In  
__The Gift of A Friend_

Hoist had just finished the song when the alarms for an attack went off. Most of everyone there groaned , not wanting to battle now, but still headed out. A few mechs and femmes were left behind to watch the base. The two Earth-bound femmes were one of the ones left.

RoadRage sighed and muttered, "Let's go scout around. Just in case." NightCat nodded and transformed down into her jaguar alt.-mode. RoadRage un-subspaced her blaster, and they both headed out of the Rec. Room.

A little later, after they had left, Ravage stalked out of a dark corner, carrying two cassettes in his jaw. He placed them on the ground and backed away, giving room for the twin cassettes to transform. Once they had, Ravage told them he would be off to get information. They nodded and watched the catbot bound away. Then they looked around.

Rumble spotted it first. It was curious.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the karaoke machine. Frenzy shrugged and watched as his twin walked closer to the machine. The black and red cassette rolled his optics from behind his red visor and followed his twin. The purple and blue mech was examining the machine.

"So, they sing from this machine? Why would anyone would want to do that?" Frenzy muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he glanced over to the exit of the room, then back to his twin, who was grinning. "What?"

Then the other cassette said, still with a grin on his faceplate, "We should take it!" Frenzy rolled his optics once more.

"Why?"

Rumble then replied, rolling his optics behind his visor and sighing, "Be-Cause…just…whatever, I'm taking it." Then the purple and blue mech grabbed the karaoke machine and subspaced it.

Then they both heard a voice from outside the Rec. Room yell, "There's Ravage! Get 'im!"

The twin cassettes looked at each other, and they then headed away to get out.

RoadRage and NightCat then ran in and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, but they had still lost sight of Ravage. RoadRage sighed, while the jaguar femmes still looked around.

At first, they didn't notice, then NightCat said, "Where's the karaoke machine?"

* * *

Well...now the Decepticons have taken the karaoke machine...what would happen next...*snickers*...

RoadRage: you don't mean...

*nods* yep! KitKat knows what I mean...and also…the songs sung were _'One Step at a Time'_ by Jordin Sparks and _'Gift of a Friend'_ by Demi Lovato.

Jazz: what?

Prow: what does it mean...

KitKat: it means now we have to tell stories about the Decepticon version of karaoke night... hehehe

NightCat: ooooooooooooooo

*nods* yeah...and also...something else...remember who gets to sing first?

*snickers*

RoadRage: yeah...starts a M...

Ahem!

Jazz: what are you talkin' about?

no one...just who is singin'...

Prowl: *sighs*

KitKat: well you'll just have to find out!

NightCat: ooooooooooo i know who it is! it's...

KitKat: no N.C. you'll ruin the surprize!

*nods* yeah...so...till the next and last chapter of Karaoke Night...well...technically the Autobot version...

Jazz: see ya.

Prowl: *nods* good-bye

NightCat & KitKat: bye!


	21. The End: Megatron

So…it is just me, KitKat, NightCat, and RoadRage for the…

RoadRage: end of Karaoke Night.

NightCat: oooooooooooooooooo nooooooooooooooo we were havin so much fun... and now the end...*cries*

KitKat: its ok N.C. we can still have fun... *looks over at others* right guys?

*nods* yeah...there'll be a sequel...

RoadRage: goody. *rolls optics*

NightCat: YAY! OOOOOOOOOOOOO! yall just know how much i love this stuff! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

KitKat: lol calm down N.C.

RoadRage: oh 'Cat...

anyway...let's see what there is to report...one, we don't own anything except OCs...two, now send in songs for the Decepticons...they're getting their own story...

RoadRage: goody for them...

KitKat: lol this is going to be fun... we so need decepticon friends to narrate...

NightCat: what about us?

KitKat: take a vacation or something... but work never stops for us.

yeah...you'll be introduce to those in the next story...

RoadRage: goody...

wow...you're in a mood...

RoadRage: eh...

anyway...enjoy this last chapter and see you in the next story!

* * *

After the 'Cons had called a retreat -nothing new-, most of them -if not all- were back at the base. The top three officers were in the Control Room, including the twin cassettes. The twins were holding the karaoke machine, watching as Megatron beat the bloody pulp out of Starscream. The said Air Commander was screeching. Soundwave stood waiting till it was over, rolling his optics behind his visor as Starscream begged for mercy.

Finally, after a few more handfuls of beatings, Megatron kicked the downed winged-mech and dismissed him. Starscream managed to pick himself up and unto his pedes. The Decepticon Leader growled, and Starscream scurried out of the Control Room.

Soundwave then heard something and glanced down to see his twins snickering and holding a strange machine. It took him a bit to recognize that it was a human karaoke machine, but it was made for their size, given its size. But he wasn't the only one to notice it.

"What is that?-!" demanded Megatron, arms crossed over his broad chest and glaring at the twins. They looked at each other, then back at the large, gun-metal grey mech.

"Well…we umm…found it at the Autobot base" they said in unison. The glare from Megatron didn't go away.

"And what, pray-tell, does it do?"

The twins looked at each other again and a bit their bottom dental plates. They didn't know exactly what the purpose of the machine was, they had just taken it to mess with it later.

"Well?" Megatron growled, growing steadily testier as his question went unanswered.

"It's a karaoke machine. Humans sing words off of its screen" Soundwave answered for his twins, glancing down at them as they met his gaze.

Megatron's anger was still bubbling, and he then yelled, "Why would you steal something as useless as that. Get rid of it—no, give it to me!" The warlord held out his servo for the machine. The twins looked at each other, then to Soundwave. "Now!" growled Megatron. Soundwave nodded, and the twin cassettes handed the machine over to Megatron. The 'Con leader then dismissed his TIC and the Comm. Officer's cassettes and headed to his own chambers.

_Later…_

The two cassettes were sneaking through the empty halls of the Nemesis, heading to their Leader's chambers and to get back the karaoke machine. They stopped at the door, listening in.

"I hear him moving around…" Frenzy whispered to his twin, who nodded.

"So, we wait till he's in recharge to get it?" Rumble asked, earning a nod from Frenzy.

"Yeah…"

So, they waited and waited for several minutes, but the mech inside still did not stop moving around.

"When is he going to-" Rumble's voice was cut short when he heard long talking…or was it- "Is that…singing?-!"

Both cassettes pressed their audio receptors to the door, in fact, singing. They listened along to the lyrics.

_An empty room can be so deafening,  
__The silence makes you wanna scream,  
__It drives you crazy.  
__I chased away the shadows of your name,  
__And burned the picture in a frame,  
__But it couldn't save me._

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
__Well you still can't tell me why._

_We built it up,  
__To watch it fall.  
__Like we meant nothing at all.  
__I gave and gave the best of me,  
__But couldn't give you what you need.  
__You walked away,  
__You stole my life,  
__Just to find what you're looking for.  
__But no matter how I try,  
__I can't hate you anymore.  
__...I can't hate you anymore._

_You're not the person that you used to be,  
__The one I want who wanted me,  
__And that's a shame but,  
__There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
__Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
__And I can't go on that way.  
__And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
__It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

_We built it up,  
__To watch it fall.  
__Like we meant nothing at all.  
__I gave and gave the best of me,  
__But couldn't give you what you need.  
__You walked away,  
__You stole my life,  
__Just to find what you're looking for.  
__But no matter how I try,  
__I can't hate you anymore._

"Why is Megs singing?" Rumble asked, still listening in on the singing. Frenzy shrugged ,both still listening along and wondering why the Deceptionc leader was singing in the first place, and why that song?

_Sometimes you hold so tight,  
__It slips right through your hands.  
__Will I ever understand?_

_We built it up,  
__To watch it fall.  
__Like we meant nothing at all.  
__I gave and gave the best of me,  
__But couldn't give you what you need.  
__You walked away,  
__You stole my life,  
__Just to find what you're looking for.  
__But no matter how I try,  
__I can't hate you anymore_

_We built it up,  
__To watch it fall.  
__Like we meant nothing at all.  
__I gave and gave the best of me,  
__But couldn't give you what you need.  
__You walked away,  
__You stole my life,  
__Just to find what you're looking for.  
__But no matter how I try,  
__I can't hate you anymore_

Both twins backed away when the singing stopped. They looked at each other.

"Was Megs singing, or did we just imagined that?" the blue and purple mech asked, earning a nod and shrug from the black and red twin. Both had thought it was odd. They then returned their audios pressed against the door and heard no movement. They waited a bit to go inside, both thinking on WHY Megatron was singing…

* * *

alright...so that was...

RoadRage: Megs sang?

*nods and snickers* yeah...

KitKat: it was a spazz idea...

NightCat: i think i was there for that... lol yall are in for a treat...

KitKat and NightCat: hehehe

yeah...Megs sang _'I Can't Hate You Anymore'_ by Nick Lachey...

RoadRage: didn't you and KitKat make a joke about that...

oh yeah...*snickers* hey KitKat...i wonder who Megs was referring...*snickers*

KitKat: lol well i think we should let them figure that out...

NightCat: I KNOW!

KitKat: shhhhhhh let them figure out!

alright...let's end this last part of this chapter...

RoadRage: yeah...

bye everyone!

RoadRage: see ya.

KitKat and NightCat: see ya!

NightCat: PLEASE DONT FORGET ME!

KitKat: NOBODY WILL!

-_-; i don't think they will...

RoadRage: yeah...

and besides...y'all still be here in the intro.s and endings...and good-bye!


End file.
